Holding Out For a Hero
by Kidscomix
Summary: An M/M fanfic. A tragedy befalls Millennium City resulting in the original members of The Champions into disbanding. Flash forward fourteen years later and eighteen year old gay psychic teen Caleb Bruner catches the attention of the newly formed supergroup as well as the villainous psionic Kevin Poe. Caleb must accept his destiny to become the hero he was meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This a M/M (male on male) romance story. If this is not your cup of tea, please turn back now. For those who wish to continue on, please be aware that this is the censored version of my Champions Online fanfic which follows the guidelines of FanFiction's policies. Some of the writing has been changed to meet the site standards so certain graphic details have been omitted. To read the explicit, uncensored content in its original entirety, please go to BooksieSilk and look this story under the same title in the Gay and Lesbian category under my pen name ErosCupid._**

* * *

_Millennium City_

The villain calling himself Superion floated in front of the tall skyscraper belonging to the Binary Corp., a subsidiary of Harmon Industries. Clad in gold armor, sporting a metallic headpiece, green body suit and long cape, the sinister being folded his arms and observed his opponents rushing at him from the streets below. Perhaps it was the fact that the police, S.W.A.T teams, and military forces had very little effect on him in regards to their raised bullets and grenade launchers but instead it was a ragtag team of young heroes trying to stop him from taking over the city that interested him the most.

"FOOLS!" Superion shouted. "WHERE ARE THE REAL WARRIORS THAT ARE WORTHY TO FACE ME?" He sized up the competition. "YOU'VE SENT CHILDREN IN THEIR PLACE?" He cackled at the very notion of the city's attempt to defeat him. The residents of Millennium City quaked in their shoes as their last hope for protection relied on a small group of teenagers with special abilities.

They called themselves Generation Hero, a.k.a. Gen H., a superhero youth group formed from the private conglomerate Bastion Holdings and sanctioned by the United Nations as a way of training teen protectors into becoming future heroes. With names like Anansi, Cybernetika, War Wizard, Porcelain, Shadow Shinobi, and Kid Argent, the world had faith in these upcoming warriors that were expected to replace the original roster of the well-known and internationally recognized superhero team, The Champions. Though respected and admired by the public, Gen H. still had much to overcome such the harsh criticisms from other veteran crime fighters who believed that heroism should be left to the professionals instead of inexperienced children. In addition, even the most revered of heroic organization like the Champions shared the same sentiment and frowned upon the UN for allowing such a youth group to be established in the first place but the international organization refused to disband their pet project and heavily promoted them within the media.

Monitored by the military strategist, The Voice, and trained by the Middle Eastern hero Desert Cat, the Gen H. began making a name for themselves in the public eye by taking down local crime syndicates and assisting other heroic leagues with minor emergencies. With the Champions currently preoccupied with stopping an alien invasion in England, the only force available to stop this villainous threat was a group of six eager teenage crime fighters and their two mentors, The Voice and Desert Cat.

"Stay close and keep the civilians from the warzone!" Desert Cat ordered his six member team. "We don't know what we're up against!" He clenched his fists to extract the sharp claws from his gloved hands as the rest of his young heroes prepared for battle. His voice growled through his yellow and orange feline mask and he pressed the secret button on the device on his tights to contact their tactical comrade. "Voice, give us the intel on our enemy."

"_I performed a body scan of our foe,"_ said the Voice through their communicator. _"Superion's genetic mutation allows him to harness a wide variety of energy and control it to his advantage. Like our teammate, Porcelain, Superion can project energy blasts from his hands."_

Upon hearing the information, the seventeen year old arachnid hero named Anansi snorted. "That should be no problem for me. I can shoot webs, climb walls and can dodge anything. I dare that fool try to blow me up!" Anansi, whose real name was Greg Adams, was an African American kid who grew up in the housing projects of Millennium City. After being subjected to some random biological experiments that gave him spider-based abilities, he donned a black and white web suit and took on the moniker of the mythical god of African folklore. Gen H. recruited him as a founding member and quickly became the team's number one spokesperson. Already, he had gained quite large fan following through various media sites like Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. Behind him, a pretty scarlet haired sixteen year old encased in a metal bodysuit and technical wires placed an armored hand on his shoulder for support.

"Now is not the time to be cocky." The teen named Cybernetika advised. "It's best to survey the situation and formulate a strategy. We shouldn't underestimate our enemy especially someone like him."

Cybernetika was a codename given to a mechanized Rachel Hillard. A horrifying car accident left the young girl paralyzed at fourteen until a grant given by Akamura Tech outfitted the teen with bionic and cybernetic limbs. Enlisted as a living cyborg by Gen H., Rachel has proven herself to be a capable heroine and caring friend to her peers.

"Cybernetika is right," the eighteen year old ninja named Shadow Shinobi agreed. Covered in a dark navy face mask and traditional Japanese garb, the enigmatic warrior spoke very little and when he did it always sounded profound. He sharpened his katana blade against his wrist gauntlets as he observed Superion hovering close to the city building. "Always anticipate your opponent's moves even if he is in hesitation."

Desert Cat gestured to another teammate with mystical abilities. "Joseph, can you get a mental reading?"

A fifteen year old boy in a gray cloak and hood stood next to a girl who appeared to be about the same age but wore a white ceramic mask on her face and elaborate pink jumpsuit. Joseph Borlinsky, a.k.a. the War Wizard, and his twin sister, Jenny, glanced at each other for moment before clutching his temple and shutting his eyes. "I'm getting a psychic imprint." He told the group leader. "He is drawing all the psionic energy in the area and using his body as a conduit. He's like one big power generator. He's filling himself up with energy so he can fire one big blast into the city."

Jenny Borinsky, the heroine named Porcelain, gasped. "He's going to raise downtown like one big atom bomb!"

"_Then we have no time to lose!" _The Voice transmitted through their communicators. He contacted their fellow teammate who had placed himself on the roof on the opposite building of the skyscraper. _"Kid Argent, do you copy?"_

The eighteen year old patriotic hero set his indestructible shield down next to his star spangled uniform and answered. "Voice, I'm here."

"_Do you have a clear shot with the tranquilizer rifle?"_

Kid Argent picked up the weapon and loaded it before replying. "Locked and loaded." He pulled the small pouch by his thigh that contained the real ammo. "I also have the regular bullets as our Plan B."

"_No!" _The Voice ordered. _"Superion is not to be harmed! We're not killers. Our task is to incapacitate the threat and take him down without causing any physical harm."_

The teen patriot clucked his tongue. "I have to disagree with you, Voice. I'm soldier, first and foremost. My first duty is to protect my country at all cost which includes eliminating any possible terrorist." His fingers played with the bullets in his pouch.

"_Your orders are clear Jackson!" _ Voice referred to Kid Argent by his real identity.

The teenage hero hated it when his mentor broke protocol. Born Jackson Bryant in Branson, Missouri, the young man sought out the national hero Soldier Argent and pleaded for him to train him as his sidekick. Administered the same superhuman serum that created him, the adult champion took Jackson under his wing and trained him as a specialized operative for the Pentagon. When Generation Hero was being formed, Soldier Argent requested that his partner Kid Argent be made as a member of the team. The cocky crime fighter butted heads with several of his colleagues in the beginning but quickly won them over with his good natured attitude and kind-hearted personality.

"_Superion is not to be killed, do you understand? We'll let the authorities deal with him!"_

Jackson sighed and reluctantly followed his instructions. He cocked the tranquilizer rifle and directed the weapon at its intended target. "I'm in position to shoot him down. The rest is up to you, Voice, and Desert Cat!"

"Almost ready." Desert Cat responded through the communicator. "What's the plan, Voice?"

Voice paused for a moment and then finally spoke up.

"_Computer readings indicate that Superion is almost fully charged. If we can find a way to distract him so that he wastes all his energy and uses up his power reserves, we can weaken him so that Kid Argent has clear shot at him with the tranquilizer rifle."_

"Works for me." Anansi grinned. "I'll charge in first."

His teammates observed the arachnid hero head in first. Shooting a web line toward the Binary Corp. building, Anansi swung toward the edge of the wall of the skyscraper and in the process caught the attention of Superion. The helmet clad villain clenched his gloved fists to his side and sneered at the black and white costumed hero sprawled upside down against the base of the concrete structure.

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME?" The foe roared. "YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECT!"

Anansi put a mocking hand to his chest. "I'm deeply offended." He answered in a sarcastic tone. It was his typical method of handling foes by killing them with humor. "I'm an arachnid not an insect. Get your arthropod classifications right!"

Superion growled. He pulled his arm back, made a windmill motion and opened his palm up to release a sharp glow from his fingertips. It had an eerie, yellow luminescence when it flashed and it struck the side of the building in one big explosion. The corporate structure shook with a large chunk of concrete, metal, and glass falling upon the sidewalk below and descending directly on the police barricade and officers below. Screams of witnesses could be heard in the background as law enforcement braced for the impact only to be rushed out of harm's way by a beautiful red haired beauty in a metal suit.

With her bionic, cybernetic limbs assisting her, Cybernetika dashed, leaped, and grabbed several of the officers and pulled them to safety as the debris from Superion's energy blast crashed upon the squad cars, demolishing and destroying their mode of transportation. High above, Anansi narrowly missed the archvillain's attack as he shot another web line toward some adjacent buildings and swung out of the path of several energy blasts being released from his foe.

Down on the street, panic set in. Citizens of Millennium City ran for cover as flying chunks of concrete and metal rained on them while strange blasts of energy flew everywhere. War Wizard and his sister Porcelain scanned the Binary Corp.'s building and realized with horror that everyone inside had not evacuated.

"Voice!" The teen magician called through his communicator. "There's civilians still trapped inside Binary Corp!"

"_Get them out now!" _ Voice ordered. _"Superion is going to rupture the building!"_

War Wizard nodded, grabbed his sibling's hand, and the pair ran inside to assist the innocents still caught in the melee. Outside, Cybernetika ran back and forth trying to rescue several of wounded bystanders who have been hurt by the enemy's energy attacks. Using her strong, metal arms to carry the victims to safety, it was now up to Anansi, Desert Cat, Shadow Shinobi, and Kid Argent to handle the big boss.

Hundreds of flashing yellow lights flew everywhere. The emitted from Superion's body, struck an obstacle nearby, and exploded into one huge fiery blast. Anansi leaped and swung from the rooftops in an attempt to avoid being struck by each energy bolt while Desert Cat and Shadow Shinobi kept the enemy preoccupied with flying knives, daggers, and sharp blades. Try as he might, Superion's powers did very little in causing any damage to any of the young heroes. This only infuriated him even more.

He bellowed. "I SHALL ERADICATE YOU ALL!"

"_You're doing good, guys. My readings indicate that Superion had nearly depleted his power. He's weakening. Just a few more energy blasts and Kid Argent can fire the tranquilizer."_

Kid Argent could not wait. His finger had been itching on the trigger from the other side of the rooftop. Through his mask, he had the foe in his crosshairs. Then suddenly the enemy stopped firing. With both hands raised in the air, Superion flew up and returned to the top of the Binary Corp. building.

"What's he doing?" The patriotic teen whispered.

"_Uh-oh."_

Voice's words displayed concern.

Kid Argent quickly got on the communicator. "Voice, what do you mean uh-oh?"

"_Guys, we have problem." _ Their strategist sounded scared. _"Our computers systems are indicating that his energy depletion is a ruse. He's releasing all the extra power in the air to make room for something big."_

"How big?" Kid Argent asked as he steadied the rifle.

"_We're talking massive." _ Voice informed them. _"He has a concealed energy fission power core within the center of his body. All those energy blasts he's emitting was simply to allow a rupture to implode from within his current physical state. He's a living containment of pure, untapped power which means…"_

"Speak English, Voice!" Desert Cat jumped in the conversation.

"_He's going to blow up!"_

Cybernetika overheard the conversation and turned pale. "But…but…but War Wizard and Porcelain are still in the building trying get the civilians out!"

Voice quickly interruptedand began screaming through the transmitter at his youngest comrades. _"JOSEPH! JENNY! GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!"_

It was too late. Superion spread his arms wide as a tremendous explosion erupted through the skyscraper. A flash of light, both blinding and frightening, ripped through the area. Cars were overturned, buildings demolished, and streets ripped apart. Fire and smoke surrounded the structure as well as the entire zone, transforming it into one huge inferno. Nothing was left of the center of downtown except for the charred remains of the Binary Corp.'s building.

* * *

_Garden Glen Woods_

_Twenty Miles from downtown Millennium City._

The horror of hearing the agonizing screams and the sight of fire forced him to wake up. Drenched in sweat and breathing rapidly, the tyke could feel his frightened heart beating of out of his chest.

It was all a nightmare. A bad dream.

Kicking his tiny legs off the side of his racing car bed, he wiped his perspired brow and noticed something bright appearing near the side of the window. He decided to check it out.

Then four year old Caleb Bruner saw it.

The most beautiful bird he had ever seen. It had a long beak, long legs, and most beautiful row of brightly golden feathers. It flew right by his window, tapped on the glass, and beckoned for him to follow. So he did.

Padding his little feet in his little Star Wars footie pajamas, he watched it flit through the open door of his bedroom and right down the stairs. Sneaking into living room where his sixty year old babysitter Mrs. Wiggings sat on the couch right in front of the television set, he listened to her snoring and knew she was out like a light. Mrs. Wiggings was a sound sleeper so chasing after the mysterious bird at night made his plan much more convenient. He tiptoed behind the couch to make one more check on her while the television boomed with some big news story that happened earlier in the day.

"_**Police and emergency crews are still combing the wreckage of the downtown center of Millennium City's business district for any survivors that had fallen victim to the cataclysmic attack caused by the arch-villain known as Superion this afternoon. According to reports, the energy wielding terrorist had created some sort of nuclear power surge that leveled the area near the demolished Binary Corp.'s building which caused massive destruction within a two mile radius from the center where the assault happened. Unfortunately, the superhero team The Champions were deployed to Canada to stop an alien invasion and could not be here to stop the attack from happening. Instead, the United Nations sent their own privately sponsored group made of teenagers, ranging from the ages of fifteen to eighteen, called Generation Hero or Gen H, to handle the threat. In doing so, these brave teens fell victim to Superion's nuclear blast. Young heroes Anansi, War Wizard, Porcelain, and Shadow Shinobi as well as their adult mentor, Desert Cat, were among the hundreds that were killed earlier today. Their other teammates, Cybernetika and Soldier Argent's teenage sidekick, Kid Argent, have been found and currently are listed in critical condition. They have been taken to Millennium's Mercy Hospital where they doctors are doing everything they can to treat them. As for the villain who brought upon this tragedy, Superion's body has yet to be recovered.**_

_**This couldn't have come a worst time especially with heavy criticism toward the UN for allowing inexperienced teenage heroes to be involved in such an adult, high risk profession. Already, groups like the Champions and the Justice Squadron have been vocal against allowing teenage crime fighters from participating and joining in the ranks of other adult experienced heroes…"**_

The light from the bird burned even brighter than before. It beckoned to him, convinced him to open the front door and walk outside.

A huge moon lit up the sky. The bird danced through the air and soared between two trees behind the house. Kicking up dirt with his covered feet, Caleb trailed after it. He walked for a bit through the foliage until the strange bird stopped and slowly shrank away. Now lost in the darkness, unsure of where he was, the little boy covered his face with his hands and sobbed.

_"Oh don't cry, little one."_

His eyes wet with tears slowly looked up to see a tall, shadowed man smiling down at him. Behind him, the strange bird appeared again and Caleb could make out the faint yellow, coppery features of the shadow man's exotic skin, dark eyes and hair. Wearing a traditional Japanese warrior garb, he nods to the child to which he bent down to one knee and offered his hand.

"I'm…not supposed to talk to strangers." The four year old sniffed.

The stranger's smile is warm and inviting. _"Good. It's always important to remember that."_ He ruffled the young lad's sandy brown hair with his fingers. _"What's your name?"_

"Caleb." The little one answered.

He listens to him giggle. _"Caleb. That's a wonderful name."_ Pointing to himself, the exotic gentleman introduced himself. _"My name is Katsuo Minasi."_

"Are you a ninja?" Caleb questioned him. He soaked in his warrior attire that reminded him of the Might Morphing Power Rangers show his father let him watch.

The man named Hatsuo laughed. _"I prefer the term shinobi but to answer your question, yes, I am a ninja."_

"Cool." The four year old grinned as he wiped his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

_"I am what you call a shugo tenshi_," Katuso explained. "_A guardian angel. I'm here to watch over you, guide you and ensure that you're always safe."_

"So that means you're dead?" Caleb asked bluntly. There was no sugarcoating his analysis.

The exotic man guffawed. _"Something like that. However, only you can see me. Let's just say I'm your special friend that only you can talk to_."

"Awesome!" The four year old snickered. "So do you know the way out of here?"

Katsuo put a big smile on his face. "_Of course I do_."

Standing tall, he took the young boy by the hand and led him back home. Caleb could not decide upon what was more exciting. Meeting a real-life angel or finding a new best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

_Garden Glen Woods_

_Fourteen years later._

Twenty miles away from the metropolitan area of Millennium City sits the suburban neighborhood of Garden Glen. Built close to the Detroit River and bordering the boundary to Mackinac Island, Garden Glen was established during the early 1900s when settlers from the northern states began migrating to the area searching for good fertile farmland. Since then, an affluent community was established close to its mountainous region and many of Millennium City's upper crust families began moving into such a prime real estate location.

Garden Glen Woods with it lush green, tall oak trees and wonderful scenic view made the perfect spot for would-be campers who hoped to get in touch with nature while others looked to it as the ideal make-spot especially the local hormonal high school students who frequently drove down to the area to engage in some illicit activities.

For eighteen year old Caleb Bruner and his secret lover, Mason Ford, the woods provided the perfect backdrop to be together. Also eighteen, Mason was a popular football player at the high school they both attended. Sadly, none exhibited any inkling of their relationship to any of their classmates.

The teen kicker was larger than him by two inches, 5'11 with a broader build compared to Caleb's slender 5'9 frame. Mason was more muscular, stocky, and conveyed the necessary qualities that made him the ideal varsity football player. Caleb did not. Compared to Mason, he was geekier, thinner, and had a boyish face that made him look more like the team waterboy than anyone within the popular cliques. Yet, Mason Ford chose him despite all of his faults and Caleb welcomed the opportunity to engage in several secret trysts with him. He was flattered by his lover's decision to invite him or, at least attempt to act like he did since he did lose his V-card a couple months back to the football player. He felt like he owed the jock something for their special times together and matter how he reasoned it inside his brain, the eighteen year old justified his actions by simply accepting his presence there. Still something was missing. He tried to enjoy the moment but the situation felt too awkward, rushed and uncomfortable. In all honesty, he was just not into it.

Even embraced in each other's arms in the backseat of Mason's Nissan, the sandy brown haired lad still felt an emptiness inside.

Caleb managed to display a smile but he could not but help think that something was missing. Sex should involve some sort of connection, an emotional bond; hell, even pleasure. Alas, none of these things were occurring. To be put it mildly, Mason did not seem to be putting in much of an effort. Caleb felt absolutely empty inside. Sadly, he had to admit to himself that the problem was not him but the popular jock.

_"He's using you Caleb."_

Katsuo's voice rang in his ear. He could not shake the feeling that his guardian angel kept reminding him of his bad decision. He decided to mentally respond to his shugo tenshi.

'_Get out of my head, Katsuo! I know what I'm doing!'_

_"I just don't want to see you hurt."_

'_I'm a big boy now. I'm eighteen now and an adult! Stop trying to control me!'_

_"We'll speak more on this later."_

He could feel Katsuo's presence vanish which gave him a sense of relief. He did not need someone butting in during such an intimate moment even if it was his guardian angel but something in what the Japanese man said made him question his choices. Out of everyone at school, including those silly popular girls, Mason Ford had chosen him. That should account for something. The teen jock stole a kiss from the eighteen year old and wrapping his arms around him in one giant bear hug.

"You okay?" The football player asked him with concern. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Caleb nodded shyly and smiled. "Yeah." He replied meekly. The truth was it wasn't. They quickly scrambled to gather their clothing as they lounged against the backseat and kissed some more.

Mason's kisses were nice. Sweet, tender, and he would even say loving but even then Caleb still questioned the high school athlete's motives. He gently pushed him away to look at him.

Sensing something wrong, the jock lifted his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Caleb exhaled and asked him a question that had been plaguing him. "Mason, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." The jock grinned. He tightened the belt buckle on his jeans as he leaned over and put his arm around the sandy brown haired lad. "You can ask me anything."

Caleb sighed. "How do you feel about me?"

The teen football player frowned. Retracting his arm from around his lover, he neatly folded his arms. "Caleb, don't start with this." His eyes rolled and he groaned.

Undeterred, the eighteen year old pushed even further. "No, I want to know. Look, all the times we've hooked up. I'm not saying that you have to come out to everyone but I feel that you're using me to hook-up."

Mason shot forward. "I'm not gay!"

His comment startled Caleb. He did not expect it and it hurt a lot.

"What do you mean you're not gay?" He questioned him. "What do you call what we just did?"

"Two guys helping each other get off." The jock's mouth curled. "It's normal."

Caleb flinched. "This is normal?"

_"See into his mind. See the truth for yourself."_

Katsuo's voice drifted through his head. He did not want to probe his lover's mind but what choice did he have? Mason Ford was not giving him the complete truth. He had to know for himself. Staring into the brown eyes of the athlete, he concentrated. He looked past his chestnut colored hair and handsome face and only saw flashes of color. Pinks and purples to be exact. The colors blended together, moved around in one circular motion before settling into an image that Caleb could view in perfect focus.

There was Mason leaning against a high school locker and talking to pretty Darlene Evans, a girl on the junior pep squad. The jock's fingers flipped through her auburn hair as he caressed her shoulder and flirted with her for a bit. Caleb watched as he whispered in her ear before the scene changed in another flash of purples and pinks to show his lover rolling around with Darlene in her bedroom. However, it was not only Darlene that he saw the jock seduce. A dozen faces of various teens filed his mind as he watched Mason seduce various members of the same gender and opposite sex. Caleb observed all of this with a disappointed look on his face and finally understood who his lover truly cared about the most.

Mason Ford only.

The colors finally dissipated as an annoyed Caleb Bruner folded his arms and frowned. "I finally understand."

"Understand what?" Mason asked confused.

Caleb emphasized his point. "I finally understand the real you. You're just one big manwhore."

The football player flared his nostrils and angrily shoved the teen back. "Screw you faggot!" Caleb's mouth dropped to which the jock smirked. "Yeah, I said it! You're nothing but one big queer boy…"

His words were immediately cut off. Anger boiled inside the sandy browned haired teen. A flair of purple and pink lights surrounded Mason and then he saw the creature behind him. A bird with a long beak and long legs with gorgeous feathers that were once a beautiful golden color now lit up in a flame of pure magenta and lavender. The bird signaled to Caleb with a nod before another voice interrupted their exchange.

_Don't do it, Caleb. Don't lose control. Calm yourself…"_

Caleb refused to head Katsuo's advice. He glared at Mason who looked absolutely frightened. The jock attempted to reach for the car door.

"What…the hell?" The football player stuttered. "What…what's going…on with your eyes? They're glowing purple!"

The rage inside him kept building. It started from his stomach, rose up to his chest, and entered his heart. It wanted to come out and Caleb tried to contain it but he could not do it any longer. He had to set it free.

_"Caleb! Caleb, calm down!"_

Katsuo's words lost all meaning for he finally let it go. A suddenly explosion ripped through the backseat of the Nissan. The windows shattered with broken glass flying everywhere. Mason slammed against the car door, shredding the connecting metal hinges before soaring across the ground and into the nearby bark of the oak tree. His body collided against the trunk and collapsed unmoving into the dirt.

The strange bird vanished while bits of tiny glass scattered against the back trunk of the car. Caleb experienced a surreal calmness and his eyes scanned the damaged vehicle and took notice of his lover's lifeless body. Dazed and in a panic, he heard Katsuo's voice giving him instructions.

_"Mason is hurt. Call 911 now!"_

His heart continued to beat out of his chest. He grabbed his cell from his pocket and began dialing for paramedics. As he frantically called or help, a wave of guilt overtook him. He never expected it to happen. This gift, this curse, it had finally made its presence known. Growing up, his shugo tenshi had taught him how to control it, suppress it, to maintain it. Now, that he had released it, this power resulted in someone being hurt.

He vowed from that moment to never call upon it again. It was too dangerous to be let out. It needed to be imprisoned and always remained locked up.

The only problem was Caleb was this power's jailer and the only person who held the key.

* * *

Tension filled the kitchen as Caleb sat right across from his father at the dining table. Forty seven year old Ethan Bruner lowered his eyes and lifted them slowly as he twiddled his thumbs hoping to find the right words to say his son. Caleb could sense his concern but stayed quiet while he waited for him to erupt or lose his temper. Instead, Ethan ran his hand through his thinning brown hair and calmly said something.

"I want to know, Caleb, exactly what happened." He finally addressed his offspring.

The eighteen year old inhaled and confessed. "Mason called me to hangout in his car in the woods. Things got of control and…well it happened…"

Ethan gulped. "Were you two intimate?"

Caleb tried to evade the question and glanced down. "I don't want to talk about that."

His father clucked. "Caleb, talk to me. Were you two engaging in sexual behavior?"

He stared at the wall, thought about the question for a bit, and returned his gaze back to his father. Then his blue eyes filled with tears. Instantly, Ethan knew the truth.

"I see."

His voice sounded disappointed. Pushing his chair back, he stood up. "Did he force himself on you?"

"No!" Caleb defended. "It was consensual! Nobody forced anything on anybody!" The young man then attempted to smooth down his explanation. "Don't worry, Dad. We did practice safe sex."

Inhaling a sigh of relief, his father sat back down and rubbed his face. "Caleb." He clucked. "I'm not upset that you had sex." His son shyly looked at him with embarrassment. "You're eighteen now and legally an adult. Sooner or later, I knew you were going to engage sexual activity. I really wish you would have held off and waited." Ethan turned to the kitchen window and shrugged. "Sometimes I wish your mother was alive. She's usually good with this sort of thing."

Caleb's mother, Helena Bruner, had passed away in a car accident when he was two, leaving his dad to raise him as a single father. Ethan Bruner did the best that he could, including accepting his son's homosexuality when he came out a year ago. Caleb's revelation only cemented their father-son bond especially since the older man knew his child had tough road ahead of him. Despite the hardships, the two became closer than ever.

"Then it's the fact that I lost control?" Caleb finally admitted as he put the topic on the table. "Of you know…my power?"

Ethan pounded his fist on the dining table which the object shook violently. "Of course it is!" Rubbing his hand through his face and head, the patriarch calmly spoke up. "Caleb, we've talk about this. When you first started showing signs of your mutation, we practiced to make sure that no one knows about this thing that you can do. We managed to get it under control and you learned to keep it suppressed so that your emotions don't trigger it and cause it to hurt somebody."

His son glanced down and whispered. "I know."

"Now you've gone off and done it!" His father shouted. "You're going to get the Watchers involved and they'll probably show up at our house to take you away!"

Small tears began to form in the young man's eyes. "I…didn't mean to. It…it...just happened. I didn't think…Mason would get hurt." Covering his hands to his face, the eighteen year old teen sobbed. Ethan Bruner got out of his seat, walked over his son, and embraced him close. Caleb continued to whimper. "Do you...think they know?"

The older man frowned with concern. "I hope not. For our sakes. The lead officer at the scene is a good friend of mine and he owed me a favor. He found evidence of you and this Mason Ford's encounter and conveniently discarded it. I had him spin the story that your two were joyriding and the car overturned. Luckily, you were wearing your seatbelt which saved your life. Mason unfortunately, wasn't and he was thrown in from the car."

Caleb anxiously glanced at his father who wiped the tears from his eyes. It did very little to soothe his guilt. "But I put Mason in a coma. What if he wakes up and blurts out to everyone of what he saw me do?"

"I don't think that'll happen anytime soon." Ethan reassured him. "The doctors said the brain damage was too severe. He's a vegetable. For now, we're going to stick with the story that it was Mason's reckless driving that caused the accident."

Covering his mouth, the young man teared up again. "No one's going to believe that. The cops saw the car. It didn't look like it overturned. Only the rear windows, the trunk, and the passenger's side of the backseat were damaged. The roof was still intact. Mason's parents are going to question the validity of the investigation. They're going to know it was me that harmed their son!"

"No they won't!" His father snapped. Grabbing his son by the shoulders, he shook him. "The Fords aren't the only people in this community with influence. I have friends in high places too. Don't worry, Caleb, no one is going to doubt that this incident wasn't an accident. I'll make sure of that!"

The sandy brown haired teen hugged himself. "What do you we do in the meantime?"

Ethan Bruner's voice took a more serious tone. "We'll keep a low profile and make sure that none of the Watchers are notified of this situation. If anyone asks, you were hanging out with Mason that day and things got out of control. You're beside yourself with grief and need some time to yourself. In the meantime, you'll focus solely on your senior year and possible colleges you're going to apply to. The beginning of school starts next month so that will give your peers plenty of time to forget about this tragedy and move on. For now, act like nothing happened. Understand?"

Caleb meekly nodded.

"Good." His father smirked. "The last thing we need is the Biselle Bill complicating our lives."

Ethan referred to the notorious Biselle Bill, a law enacted by then state Governor Calvin Biselle and passed by Congress. Fourteen years ago, Millennium City was raised to the ground by a superpowered energy villain named Superion who self-detonated and caused mass destruction within the metropolitan population. Five hundred residents were killed in the atomic blast including members of the United Nations sponsored teen hero project Generation Hero. Only two victims managed to survive, the mechanized cyborg Cybernetika and patriotic sidekick Kid Argent. In the aftermath of the chaos, the elite superteam, The Champions, denounced the use of untrained, fledging young superheroes in the field of battle. The public agreed and further resentment and distrust of the practice was fueled by Governor Biselle's proposal to regulate and monitor the whereabouts of all individuals who possess or share the potential for superhuman abilities.

Dubbed the Biselle Bill, the controversial issue was placed on the American ballot and despite protests by supporters against the initiative, calling it un-Constitutional and a violation of an individual's civil liberties and personal freedoms, the act was voted in favor of registering all persons of genetic mutations, scientific anomalies, technological marvels, magical prowess, alien abilities, and innate physical conditionings to be surveillance by the United States government. If any unregistered individual with gifts were discovered, then strict consequences would be taken. Soon other nations began employing the same practice and many unregistered super beings were being punished for going under the radar.

This did not sit well with both heroes and villains on both sides who valued their anonymity and their need for secrecy. A civil war broke out and in order to maintain order, the Pentagon established the Watchers Department, a group of specially trained soldiers who administered orders to take down any possible rebellions or future uprisings. It became so problematic that the founding members of The Champions disbanded under protest and went into hiding out of fear and disgrace at the world that once respected and embraced them.

With no one to protect the world from various threats, both magical and alien, domestic or international, the UN reformed The Champions with their own amalgamation of registered, preapproved superheroes and played a greater role in controlling this new supergroup. As for the original members of the team, rumors began to circulate that this once elite organization had faded into obscurity but for some true believers, cults began popping up praying for the day when the true heroes like Defender, Witchcraft, Ironclad, Sapphire, Kinetik, and Justiciar would return. To this day, candle light vigils are being held out for them, hoping they come out of hiding.

Therefore, this need for secrecy only brought concern for Caleb Bruner and his present situation. As a mutant with the power of premonition, telekinesis, telepathy, clairvoyance, and empathic abilities, his father did not believe in the idea of the Biselle Bill and refused to register his son when he began developing his gifts. In fact, he did everything that he could to suppress and hide the lad's powers. Ethan worried for Caleb's safety. It would be only a matter of time before the Watchers Department caught on and discovered the eighteen year old's burgeoning talents. He feared the consequences but was willing to forsake all that in order to protect Caleb.

He was not going to lose his son. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror in his t-shirt and black sweatpants, Caleb brushed his teeth and gurgled. Pressing his teeth together and widening his smile, he made sure that every inch of his molars were cleaned. Behind him, he saw the glow of the ethereal bird in purple before the familiar face of an old friend made an appearance.

Katsuo Minasi waved a hand through the sleeves of his cultural Japanese robes while the strange bird disappeared and allowed Caleb's guardian angel to observe through his reflection in the mirror.

"_How are you holding up Caleb?"_ The Japanese man asked.

Wiping his face with a towel, the sandy brown haired young man sighed. "As well as I can. Having that uncomfortable conversation earlier with my dad still bothers me a little. I can seem to get the guilt of what I've done to Mason out of my head."

Katuso clasped his hands together and inhaled._ "It can't be helped. It's in your nature, Caleb. Your compassion and your empathy to feel for others makes you a good person. This is your journey that you must take. I'm afraid Mason Ford chose his own path and his fate was led him astray."_

Shifting his head to look at the Asian man, Caleb frowned. "I beg to differ, Katsuo. It was my anger that triggered my power that tossed him out of the car. It was me who used my gift to hurt someone else. That makes me responsible."

The handsome Japanese man shook his head. "_No it makes you flawed. You were bestowed this gift for a reason and even though you are still a beginner in handling your abilities, it will teach you the meaning of humility and responsibility. Don't shy away from it, Caleb. Embrace it."_

Caleb scowled. "Is this power also significant in causing my delusions?"

Katsuo cocked his head and appeared puzzled. _"What do you mean?"_

The young man rolled his eyes. "Face it, Katsuo. You say you're my shugo tenshi, my guardian angel. However, I'm the only one who can see you. Growing up, Dad referred to you as my imaginary friend and like most kids, they normally grow out of it. You've stuck around my whole life. I doubt having this power is going to help that fact that I'm losing my mind. For all I know, I'm going crazy and you're the product of some schizophrenic meltdown!"

Katsuo pulled back. _"You really have no faith that I'm not some delusion or schizophrenic relapse?"_ The Japanese man sighed. _"Very well. I'll leave you for a while. I think a little separation for the both of us will do us good before you're ready to accept your destiny."_

"Destiny?" The eighteen year old curled his mouth. "What are you talking about?"

The Asian man refused to explain. The bright, glowing purple bird appeared again. This time it illuminated the entire bathroom, nearly blinding Caleb. Squeezing his blue eyes shut, he tried to cover his face away from the astonishing light that now covered the room. Through the haze of his blurred vision, he saw the shadow of Katsuo slowly fading away. Realizing his mistake, Caleb called out to him.

"Katsuo! Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

It was too late. The Japanese man sadly cast his eyes down and faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Mountains of Koto, Japan._

_Master Ichiro held the holster containing the sharp steel of the katana blade within his hands. His face turned toward his pupils, each wearing the cultural dark navy robes that represented the warrior clan, The Ketsueki. For centuries, the secret society of shinobi soldiers have served both members of the royal family as well as protected the honor and traditions of the Japanese people in guarding them from outside invaders_

_Now Master Ichiro's top student has been bestowed the honor of continuing their legacy by venturing out of their sect and serving as an emissary of goodness and righteousness in the western world. That chosen student was Katsuo Minasi._

_Katsuo heard his sensei's robes slide across the wooden floor of the dojo as remained perfectly still and waited for Master Ichiro to address him. The padded footsteps of the old man's clogs stomped toward him until he noticed the shadow of the clan's leader hovering over his hood. As a trained ninja, the sixteen year old stayed true to his teachings as an accomplished warrior and did not move even though the material of his shinobi uniform itched a little and his face mask made his mouth sweat. He was determined not to show his discomfort._

"_Katsuo Minasi," said the old man. "Please rise."_

_The sixteen year old complied, stood stall, and noticed how his other peers bowed down in front of him. A feeling of pride made him beam._

_Master Ichiro smiled. "Katsuo Minasi. It gives me great pleasure to bestow upon you the sacred blade of the Ketsueki." He unsheathed the sword from its holster, clutched the handle and gently touched each side of the teen's shoulder before returning it back to its original container. He then placed it within Katsuo's palms who nodded in appreciation. "Use this blade with courage, compassion, and the goodness of conviction to administer a balance between the forces of good and evil. As my greatest pupil, you have been chosen with most difficult task and that is to protect not only your homeland of Japan but the rest of the outside world from the threats that plague us. You are our finest warrior, an emissary of justice! A true shinobi!"_

_Katsuo nodded his head in acceptance. He turned to his clan. "It humbles me that you have chosen me as your most chosen warrior. I vow from this day to always practice what I've learned from the Ketsueki, to help the unfortunate, and to always bring honor and integrity to our clan!"_

_The other members of the tribe stood up and cheered. Master Ichiro clapped his hands and laughed. "We chose well. I couldn't…"_

_His voice stopped short. His eyes widened with shock as something glowed from behind Minasi. The sixteen year old turned his head around to see something bright blinding him. Putting his hand up to the level of his eye, he tried to make out the image. He then became aware that the other members of the Ketsueki starting to back away._

"_It can't be!" Master Ichiro gasped._

_Hovering above the chosen warrior, a strange bird that resembled a crane with a long beak and spindly legs floated in the air. Its wings spread out to reveal a plume of beautiful shiny feathers but the strangest thing about the creature was how bright and illuminant it glowed in a radiant purple haze. It darted around Katsuo who marveled at its hypnotic thrall._

"_Master Ichiro." The chosen warrior finally spoke up. "What is it?"_

_The clan leader swallowed hard. "It's the Bennu. The mythical ancient bird and messenger of the deities. It's been foretold that the Bennu only serves as a guardian for a warrior with the purest heart and appears as a guide to ensure that person's heroic destiny." His eyes focused on Katsuo. "It's an omen! You have been chosen specifically by as its servant!"_

_Katsuo was speechless. An ancient, mystical bird had selected him as his guide? It was inconceivable._

_Master Ichiro grinned even wider. "Don't you see, Katuso? You're more than the Ketsueki's chosen warrior. You've been blessed by the Bennu with an even greater power. You were destined for something more than our emissary. You were born for greatness!"_

_The idea made the sixteen year old flinch. "Surely, the bird is mistaken. I am unworthy of such a great honor."_

_The Bennu vanished to which Master Ichiro laughed. "Looks like it appears when it is needed." He turned to Katsuo. "There is no error, Katuso. You are truly worthy of such recognition and only a humble man would have readily accepted what fate the Bennu has in store for him. The sacred bird has chosen you, Katsuo Minasi! Accept it and allow it to guide you toward your destiny."_

_Katsuo was still confused. "To do what? I'm not even sure what the meaning of this Bennu is."_

_The clan leader shrugged. "You will in time. Do not worry, my young friend. You are under the Bennu's protection. It shall show you the path that will direct your journey. For now, trust in yourself and in the guardianship of the bird. Defend the world from evil. Become a hero the Ketsueki trained you to be!"_

_The young man sighed. "And what hero is that?"_

_Master Ichiro smiled again._

"_The Ketsueki's finest. The Shadow Shinobi!"_

* * *

Caleb woke up from his dream. It seemed all too real, vivid, and came completely unexpected. He knew very little of his guardian angel's past but to see the connection between the strange Bennu bird and his shugo tenshi, Katsuo Minasi, made him question the Japanese man's role in his life.

Even since that night when Caleb was four and found himself alone in the middle of Garden Glen Woods did he meet the very apparition that would be his friend, teacher, mentor and constant companion. Being the only person who could see Katuso, his father accepted his "imaginary" friend, believing that his son would grow out of this phase as he got older. Sadly, that never happened. Caleb's refusal to let go of Katsuo concerned Ethan Bruner to point that he had the boy placed in therapy but that did very little in curbing his conversations with someone that only his son could see. Eventually, he grew to accept the ghostly figure in his only child's life.

Katsuo Minasi could not come at a better time in Caleb's life as he began to develop his innate mutant abilities. When the young man hit puberty, his psychic powers began to manifest. He could see events happen even before they would occur and watch as they came true. One time he dreamed that his neighbor Mr. Faulkner had fallen off a ladder and broke his leg. Sure enough, the man had to be rushed to the hospital for a broken femur after slipping off a step of his folding ladder and injuring himself. Another time, he dreamt that his second grade teacher Mrs. Cawalski would collapse during the middle of class. Paramedics had to be rushed to the classroom the next morning when the elderly teacher suffered a stroke in front of a group of frightened children. In fact, he could sense his classmates' fears, their worries, and every sad emotions being emitting from them. He hated how those feelings invaded his mind but grew to understand where they were coming from. It taught him the meaning of compassion and sympathy. Yet, the strangeness of his gifts did not end there.

Caleb found that when he touched an object he would know everything about it. Katsuo called this clairvoyance. By simply clasping something simple as a pencil, he knew instantly who it belonged to, what the person went through and every detail of how they were feeling at that moment. It made him feel guilty prying into someone's personal life but it kept him fascinated in understanding the human mind. However, the most annoying of his powers was the ability to move objects with his mind. Sure he could move something small like a book or ball by simply concentrating and forcing it to happen but at other times he had no control over things especially when his emotions came into play.

Like the incident with Mason Ford. The jock had infuriated him by calling him all sorts of nasty names and slurs that he did not see clearly as he willed the teen's body into slamming against the trunk of that oak tree. Now the football player was in a coma and he felt completely guilty about it. Thank goodness for his guardian angel Katsuo. He always understood him growing up, guided him into tempering his emotions and helped him control his burgeoning abilities. Without him, Caleb would not have managed to keep his powers in check and to get a better handle on managing his mutant gifts especially since he was considered an unregistered superhuman. If the government knew of his talents, it would mean big trouble for him and his father.

Clad in his Star Wars pajamas, he jumped out of bed, rushed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and showered. It was the first day of school and he did not want to be late. Opting for a button up short sleeve plaid shirt and cargo pants, he slipped on a pair of sneakers, and checked himself in the mirror one more time. He was content with his appearance. He certainly looked presentable. His sandy brown hair was combed, the eye boogers removed from his piercing blue eyes and his heart shaped face moisturized and cleaned. Spinning around to check out his slender frame, he became satisfied with his look and grabbed his backpack to head downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

Already his father had prepared pancakes for him as he slipped on his tie and lab coat as he turned on the volume on the television set on the kitchen counter.

"_**The presidential election is heating up as now a fourth candidate has entered his name in the ring. Multi-billionaire James Harmon IV of Harmon Industries has now put together a campaign as a possible nominee on the ballot. The conglomerate corporate raider who has ties to the UN and has been involved with philanthropic work over the past decade has been rumored to be in the running for the presidential seat. We can confirm that Harmon has announced his candidacy and will be going against the other three nominees for the final ballot which include Senator Calvin Biselle, Congresswoman Jody Xandria, and former Councilman and CEO of PSI:Mind Inc., Simon Bell.**_

_**Early reports of voter surveys say that Harmon and Bell are favored to be considered as the final electoral nominees but so far it's too early to tell. The hot topic of debate between all four candidaes is the controversial Biselle Bill, introduced fourteen years ago by the former governor himself who after his term got elected as senator of his home state. Senator Biselle and Simon Bell still favor the act which would require all individuals of superhuman abilities to be registered and monitored by the government after the Superion Tragedy of Millennium City a decade ago. Congresswoman Jody Xandria and now nominee James Harmon have opposed the bill from the beginning, citing it as un-Constitutional…"**_

Ethan Bruner shut off the television set as he turned to his son who instantly devoured his breakfast. The boy had a hearty appetite.

"Whoa there!" His father laughed. "You'll get a stomach ache from scarfing down all that food!"

"In a hurry," Caleb answered with his mouth full. "Don't wanna be late!" He slurred the last of his pancakes and gulped down his orange juice.

Ethan sipped his coffee and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You got thirty minutes. Relax. Digest your food. I'll get you there in plenty of time."

Caleb calmed down and slowly chewed as he addressed his father. "So your boss man is running I hear?"

He was referring to Harmon Industries' corporate owner and president, James Harmon IV. For the last decade, Ethan Bruner was the lead drug researcher for one of Harmon Industries subsidiary companies Harmon Pharmaceuticals after his former employer Bastion Holdings was seized by the government for their role in the reckless formation of the deceased teen group Generation Hero, the victims of the Superion Tragedy. All assets were liquidated and fined by the United States government which allowed Harmon Industries to perform a corporate takeover of the company. Luckily, none of the workers were let go and James Harmon offered them new positions within his newly named company Harmon Pharmaceuticals. There, Ethan flourished and was promoted to his top position. A status he took great pride in.

"Yeah," he responded to his son's question. "If elected, he wants to overturn the Biselle Bill which would be a great relief. People would stop looking over their shoulder for any Watchers."

"Speaking of the bill," said Caleb. He paused. "I'm kind of worried about what people might say about Mason's accident. They'll want to ask questions."

Ethan rubbed his head. "Don't worry, son. The police concluded the incident as an accident. Mason's parents agreed with the investigation and don't blame you for what happened. They know their son was a wildcard and prone to joyriding and racing his car. It's been three weeks and no one, not even the Watchers Department, have looked into the possibility that it was power related. We're in the clear." He lifted his son's face with his thumb. "This is your senior year. Enjoy it. Hold your head up high and ignore all those horrible things that you hear from your classmates. Once you graduate, it won't matter. You'll never see any of these people again."

"You're right." Caleb exhaled. His father smiled and left him to finish his pancakes but he could still sense something was bothering him. He questioned his offspring.

"What's wrong?" He asked the boy.

The eighteen year old sighed again. "I had a fight with Katsuo."

Over time Ethan Bruner came to accept his son's "Imaginary" friend. After witnessing his growing powers, he did not doubt that Katsuo Minasi was real. He had very little belief in the afterlife but even that did not convince him that this guardian angel was something tangible that only Caleb could see. The shugo tenshi helped his child control his mutant abilities. For that he was grateful.

The older man took a seat next to him. "Tell me about it."

"Katsuo kept going on about destiny and power and something about control," Caleb explained. "I guess I offended him and he's disappeared. He hasn't communicated with me in three weeks after the accident. I'm worried."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ethan asked, though he would be relieved that this Katsuo Minasi would finally go away.

"I don't know," the lad admitted. "I kind of got used to him hanging around. I mean he's been a great help and good friend in helping me grow up and control my...uh gifts."

Placing a hand on the young man's shoulders, Ethan grinned. "If Katsuo forgives you, he'll return. Sometimes friends need a little space."

"I guess you're right," Caleb shrugged. "I suppose I was using him as my security blanket. I was relying on too much to get me through the bad times. It feels weird not having him around."

His father nodded. "He'll be around. I'm sure of it." He hugged his son and allowed him to finish his breakfast. "All right, let's get ready. I still need to drive you to school before I head off to work. We both have big day ahead of us."

Caleb could not agree more.

* * *

_Garden Glen High School._

Hundreds of emotions ran through him as soon as he walked through the halls. _Curiosity. Sadness. Anger. Lust._ He did not know where the last one was coming from but he was curious to know. Through each of his classmates, he could sense their feelings passing through him and each one he accepted or became surprised by their responses. Truthfully, he could not blame them. Mason Ford was in a coma and even though he survived the alleged accident, many of them wondered what role he played in it.

Locating his locker, he opened to put some of his textbooks inside before a tap on the shoulder caught his attention. He turned around to see a familiar pretty face greet him. At 5'7, a thin, beautiful girl with curly, brown locks and mocha skin smiled up at him wearing a light blue pink dress and Ugg boots. She gave him a peck on the cheek before hugging him.

Seventeen year old Iselle Grant embracing him made him feel ten times better. Caleb had known Iselle since kindergarten. Their fathers used to work together back when Bastion Holdings still existed. Whereas, Ethan Bruner accepted a position at Harmon Pharmaceuticals after the corporate takeover, Brendan Grant took a job as an electrician for Millennium City's public utilities department. Since their first introductions, the half Mexican half African American girl quickly became friends and the pair became inseparable from that moment on. Caleb came out to Iselle first before his father and, to no surprise, she accepted and loved him for who he was. This only strengthened their bond as BFFs.

"Hey you!" The young teen greeted. "Why didn't you call me this summer?"

He shrugged. "Sorry, Iselle. I've been busy. It's been kind of crazy, you know?"

Iselle sighed. She combed her curly brown hair with her fingers. "I've heard." She hesitated. "Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't want to bring up the accident with Mason."

Caleb exhaled and looked around. All of his peers stole glances at him. "It seems everyone wants to. I think they blame me for what happened."

His best friend clucked. "Don't pay any attention. Everyone knows Mason Ford loved to drag race. It's his own fault for not wearing a seatbelt. Luckily, you came out fine."

The lad frowned. "Everyone doesn't see it that way. I get their stares. They think I did something to cause the accident."

"Ignore them." Iselle advised. "They just want gossip. They'll soon forget all about it."

"I hope you're right," said Caleb who shut his locker. "It's bad enough I have to start my senior year with this drama hanging over my head."

They began to walk to their next class before some strong grabbed his arm and shoved him back against the row of lockers. The metal containers clanged the moment his spine slammed against them.

Iselle gasped as Caleb looked up to see enraged quarterback Ben Royce pressing his hand hard against his chest. Standing next to him were his other football flunkies, Joe Diaz and Toby Mathers, on one side and his cheerleading girlfriend Samantha Dooley and her best friend from the pep squad, Mimi Riordan.

"Where do you think you're going faggot?" The hulking Ben snarled. "I heard what you did to my boy, Mason. He's in coma because you!"

Feeling the heavy pressure of the quarterback's hand on his chest, Caleb tried to breath but the pain of the giant's fingers squeezing the life from him made it difficult.

"It…was…an accident…" the teen panted as he tried to gather as much air as possible. "He wasn't…wearing a seatbelt…" The eighteen year old drifted into Ben's emotions and could sense how much the brute wanted to annihilate him.

"Kick his ass!" Joe Diaz, the high school linebacker, egged his friend on. "Show him what we do to losers who hurt our teammates!"

Iselle stepped up. "Leave him alone!"

Ben Royce glared at the young girl. "Shut up half-breed!" He returned his attention back to Caleb as he flicked a finger at his nose with his other hand. "Accident, my ass! I know Mason well enough to know that he could speed through anything without getting a single scratch. That was until some queer boy like you showed up and probably did something to him!"

The quarterback's girlfriend, Samantha Dooley, smirked as she sucked on a lollipop. "He probably cut his brake line or something. I mean Mason wasn't a homo. I'm betting Caleb was obsessed with him and since he couldn't be with Mason, he probably tried to hurt him."

Caleb gulped. He tried to move away but Ben's hand kept him in place. He swallowed as much air as possible and breathlessly attempted to explain. "That's…not…true…It was…an accident…like the cops…said…"

The quarterback was not convinced. Twisting the teen's shirt, the jock balled it up in his fist, pulled back a little and again slammed the eighteen year old against the locker.

"You might have fooled the police!" Ben curled his mouth. "But you don't fool me! Why would Mason ask a fag like you on a joyride? Like Samantha said, I think you did something to his brakes!" He got in close. "And now I'm gonna break your face like you did to Mason's brake lines!" Pulling his fist back, Caleb could see that the football player was ready to do some damage to his nose. He shut his eyes and braced for the impact.

"_Caleb. I'm here."_

It was a relief to hear Katsuo's voice. Though it came a little too late. He communicated to him mentally.

'_Good to know you're still alive, Katsuo. Too bad, your timing is off.'_

"_Don't worry, my friend. I'll make sure this Ben Royce doesn't hurt you. Now relax while I'll guide you."_

'_Guide me? I'm a little confused here. He's going to kick my ass after he messes my face first.'_

"_Have a little faith. Now turn your head when he throws the first punch."_

Caleb opened his eyes to see Ben's fist flying toward him. He heard Iselle scream. Then in slow motion he saw it. The fingers pulled tight, the bumps of quarterback's knuckles flexing, and the edge of the jock's hand bones coming toward him. Something told him to move his head to side. Though it was not him making the motion but an involuntary response held by an invisible string that forced his head to cock to the right. It was if he was a marionette being manipulated by a puppeteer who controlled each movement of his limbs and directed each part of his body. For who or what yanked on his strings, he was grateful as he maneuvered his face from being struck by the football player's first blow.

Ben's fist pounded into the metal container, missing Caleb by an inch, and shattered the central digits of his hand. A sharp pain ripped through his fingers, spurted out drops of blood as he withdrew his palm and clutched it in agony.

"Son of a…" The jock howled in anguish as tears filled his eyes. Preoccupied with the throbbing ache of his hand, he lifted his face in anger to see his victim push his fists forward, made contact with his chest, and propelling him so far back that the football player hit the ground hard and slid against the floor and into the next row of lockers. Dazed and rocking his body with an increased twinge of soreness, the high school athlete stared at his opponent completely in shock. Then in a fit of cowardice, he gestured for his two male cronies to carry out his dirty deeds.

Joe Diaz swung his fist out first. Though bigger than Caleb, he was no match for the sandy brown haired teen's quick reflexes. He dodged each blow, twisted his body from being struck by the high school's linebacker, and struck forward with grasp of Toby's hand before flipping the football player over his shoulder. Much to everyone's surprise, including Caleb, he landed the big athlete on his back and knocked out the safety unconscious with a punch to the face.

Rage appeared on Caleb's face as he spread his legs apart and clenched his fists in a fighting stance as he challenged the last remaining posse of Ben Royce's gang to a duel. Luckily, the team's safety, Toby Mathers, was smart enough to know when to back down from a fight.

"You want some of this?" Caleb frowned at the jock.

Putting his hands up, Joe nervously shook his head. "It's cool. It's cool. I don't want no trouble." He stepped back slowly as he observed Ben and Toby groaning on the floor.

"_Well done, Caleb." _ Katuso's voice filled his head.

'_Did you do something to me to have those ninja moves?'_

"_I mean I helped a little. The rest was all you."_

'_Liar!' _Caleb clucked in his mind_. 'I saw you in my dream. I know you were trained as a shinobi by your clan The Kesueki.'_

"_Guilty as charged."_ Katsuo laughed. _"I'll admit a little body possession was in order but that punch at the end was your idea."_

'_I guess I should say thank you…you know…for helping me from being killed back there.'_

"_You're welcome."_

'_Oh and Katsuo?"_

"_Yes?"_

'_I'm sorry for being an jerk earlier. I promise to listen to you from now on.'_

"_Good to hear it. Now why don't you start heeding my advice by looking into the minds of those two girls back there. I'm sure you would find some a well of information."_

Caleb wondered what his guardian angel was talking about. His face suddenly shifted to Ben Royce's girlfriend Samantha and her best friend Mimi Riordan. He focused his attention on the two cheerleaders. Small bits of purple and pink haze shifted around them as he watched the image of the Bennu bird glide from one girl to the other before vanishing. As the creature disappeared, he felt himself being drawn into a clear picture of a scene playing out in his head.

Then he saw them. Ben and Samantha. Joe and Mimi. Well, vice versa, anyway. Both were cheating on each other as they found ways to sneak away from their significant others to hook-up either in their bedrooms or in the backseat of their cars. However, the vision did not the end there. A shimmer of magenta and lavender colors shot through his eyes and the reflection of quick images poured through his mind. He saw the future after graduation. Him being accepted perusing various university applications that were offering him various science and mathematical scholarships while his unfaithful counterparts struggling to make end's meat as young parents as they worked dead-end jobs. He hated to admit it but he kind of enjoyed the karma justice that was about to happen to his bullies. As he stared into the sad destiny of his enemies, he felt someone shaking his arm.

"Caleb, you okay?" Iselle's touch snapped him back to reality. "Good God! Where do you learn those Bruce Lee moves?"

"I took a tae kwon do class over the summer." He lied. It was a flimsy excuse but hopefully she bought it. Meanwhile, he noticed Samantha running over to her hurt boyfriend to comfort him while Mimi assisted Joe up. Humiliated, Toby cringed near the corner of the lockers.

The cheerleader hissed at the eighteen year old. "You freak! You could've killed them! Burn in hell fairy boy!"

Once again the rage built up inside him. The one thing Caleb hated their homophobia. He experienced the power surge from within him, a small blink of purple forming and ready to push the bitchy cheerleader against the wall but a friendly voice calmed him down.

"_Caleb, don't! Calm yourself or you'll expose your gifts to everyone! Use your words instead!"_

The young man so wanted to harm Samantha but thankfully Katsuo allowed him to see reason. He hesitated for moment, took in his shugo tenshi's advice, and realized what the Japanese man was saying. Then a wicked grin appeared on the sandy brown haired lad's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Samantha spat.

"You're pregnant!" Caleb blurted out. "You've been cheating on Ben with Joe while your boyfriend has been hooking up with Mimi! Both you girls are going to be teen mothers in nine months!"

The blood drained from Samantha's face as a wounded Ben's mouth dropped. He stared at his girlfriend then to his friend Joe Diaz who glanced at a distraught Mimi to know that Caleb's revelation was true. What happened next surprised everyone. The cheerleader's eyes turned to quick fury as she attacked Mimi and began grasping at her hair.

"YOU SLUT!" Samantha roared. "YOU SLEPT WITH MY MAN!"

It turned Mimi Riordan was no shrinking violet. She raked her nails across her opponent's face and also grabbed a fistful of hair while shouting epitaphs. "SAME TO YOU WHORE! YOU GOT KNOCKED UP BY JOE!" The other cheerleader pulled Samantha down and the two went at it like two hungry dogs after a bone.

All eyes turned to Ben who gritted his teeth. He jumped to his feet, tackled linebacker Joe Diaz and pretty soon all four of them were wrestling on the floor, throwing punches and kicking at one another. Their friend Toby Mathers stood back helplessly as he watched his friends beat the crap out of each other. The rest of their classmates who witnessed the drama earlier came rushing toward the melee as teachers came rushing out of classrooms to break up the fight.

However that was nothing compared to the loud clacking of high heel pumps marching angrily down the hallway. When the students heard it coming, they separated into two groups like Moses parting the Red Sea. The teachers instantly held the pair of jocks and cheerleaders back as a tall woman with red hair and a row of small scars on her cheek folded her arms across her suit and tapped her foot in disapproval.

Principal Rachel Hillard, the former young heroine known as Cybernetika, stared at group of teenagers and scowled. She was not happy.

"ALL OF YOU IN MY OFFICE NOW!"


	4. Chapter 4

The ticking of each second of the clock upon the wall seemed like a lifetime. Caleb hugged his backpack as he sat on the bench outside Principal Hillard's office and heard snippets of shouting coming from the school administrator closed door. Though the tiny wooden cracks of the keyhole, he listened intently as words like _zero tolerance for bullying _and _a week of suspension _drifted from the other side.

Swallowing the last bit of nerves, he turned his head to see the door yank open and the disgruntled, depressed bodies of Garden Glen High's most popular foursome dragging their feet behind them. The teen cringed as Ben Royce and Joe Diaz murmured something foul in his direction as they both sported black eyes. Their companions, Samantha Dooley and Mimi Riordan, did not fare any better. They displayed fat lips and each girl sobbed at the realization of the sad news that they would have to tell their parents. All of them glared at Caleb with contempt as the eighteen year old drew in their fears and emotions only to discover with sadness that the best years of their lives were completely over as the weight of teen pregnancy now hung over their heads. It made him feel sympathetic. Almost.

"Mr. Bruner!"

Principal Hillard tapped the front of her high heel and signaled for him to enter her office. Exhaling a breath, the brown haired lad gathered his belongings and went inside as she shut the door behind them. Taking a seat in front of her desk, Caleb waited to hear his punishment.

The scarlet haired administrator slipped into her chair and clasped her hands together on the desk counter. Her green eyes scrutinized him. "Care to tell me your version of what happened?"

Caleb sighed. "Basically that they were bullying me and I fought back."

A serious look appeared on the principal's face. "Though I can't blame you for standing up for yourself, Caleb, this high school has a zero tolerance for fighting. It's not something that I take lightly. Violence is a big no-no at this school." Then her mouth curved into a slight smile. "Yet, I can understand where you're coming from. You've been through a lot during the summer with Mason's accident and having to take so much negativity concerning your sexuality. It hardly seems fair."

His blue eyes lowered as he shuffled his feet below his chair. "No it isn't."

Warmth and the build-up of support flowed through his senses. There was a sense of trust that he felt with Principal Rachel Hillard. He knew he was safe and was willing to open up.

She leaned her head slightly which parted some of her hair to reveal in full detail the row of burnt scars on her cheek. Caleb found himself staring at it, caught himself, and quickly looked away in embarrassment.

Rachel noticed it and grinned. "You're wondering about my war wounds, aren't you?"

"No!" He protested as his face turned red.

"It's okay," she giggled. "It's human nature to be curious." She pointed to her damaged cheek. "It's no secret that I got this from the Superion Tragedy. Everybody knows it. I and Kid Argent were the lucky ones who survived that attack. Our friends unfortunately weren't."

Nervously, the young man wanted to know more. He bit his lip and stammered a few words. "So…why come out…and reveal…your secret identity? I mean you could have joined the new Champions?"

The red headed educator scowled. "The Biselle Bill happened. After Superion exploded, Kid Argent and I were in a coma for several weeks and when we woke up, the public had turned on us. They said we were too young to be playing with the big leagues and they were right. We were inexperienced. Governor Calvin Biselle used this in his campaign and had Congress pass the law that forced all superhumans to be registered. I, of course, objected to the idea and, in protest, publically quit my role as a superhero and revealed my identity to the media. By that time, I had grown disenchanted with trying to save the world and chose civilian life."

"But weren't you worried that your enemies would search you out?" Caleb wondered.

"Gen H. were new." Rachel explained. "We didn't have many enemies. Plus with the government forming a Watchers Division to search for unregistered superpowered individuals, any possible foes were too scared to come out of hiding. They were preoccupied from being caught by the Watchers." Her voice groaned in sarcasm. "You can thank the Biselle Bill for making the U. S. a police state."

"And that's why the Champions stepped down too?" The teen concluded. "It went against their code of protecting the rights and freedoms of everyone."

Principal Hillard nodded in agreement. "Exactly. It's funny how politics can get involved. Sadly, my former comrade, Kid Argent, didn't see it that way. He still believed that his patriotic duty was to support the American government no matter what. The Pentagon offered him a spot as the newly formed Champions new leader where he officially became the next Soldier Argent. Me? I got an upgrade in my cybernetic limbs and got them replaced with flesh toned organic prosthetics. All the metal armor was removed and I assimilated into society as an ordinary college student who got her Masters in education and later become Garden Glen High's school principal."

"And you have no wish to be Cybernetika again?"

Shaking her head, she laughed. "Nope. Not ever." She shrugged as she leaned in and offered him advice. "I enjoy my life now and simply deal with the fact that people will always have an opinion of me. I suppose what I'm saying, Caleb, is that people will talk regardless. The public knows I was Cybernetika. The students know I was Cybernetika. Heck, even my mailman wonders if any my internal bionic pipes can fix the neighborhood plumbing." Her remark made Caleb snicker. "The point is that your peers will talk about you concerning Mason Ford's accident or about your sexuality. Always ignore them and keep your head up high." Her smile made his day. "You have a bright future ahead of you and that's something you should look forward to during your senior year."

Caleb smiled at the Principal Hillard's words of wisdom. He suddenly felt a billion times better. "So I'm off the hook? I'm not in trouble?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Not so fast." Instantly his heart sank. "Like I said, I can't ignore the fact that you were involved in a fight especially on the first day of school. Since this is your senior year and you have a dozen college prospects looking at your academic prowess, I'm going to give you an option to ensure that none of this appears on your permanent record."

"O…Okay." Caleb answered shyly. He hoped it would not be anything too difficult.

"We have pair of students transferring from Millennium City's Zion Harker Prepatory Academy." Principal Hillard informed him. "Twins, in fact. A brother and sister. Unfortunately, they have been expelled from almost every school they've attended and though their grades are exceptional, their behavior leaves much to be desired. This is their last resort and their parents have requested that they be enrolled at Garden Glen so they graduate this year."

Eyeing the former teen heroine with a confused look, the young man raised his eyebrows to show he was completely lost on what her true intentions were.

"I want you to be their peer buddy." The administrator finally stated her objective.

Caleb frowned. "Come again?"

"Peer buddy." Rachel said. "Someone who can be a positive role model, mentor, and good influence on them. A friend who can lead them on the right path and ensure they make it through their senior year."

Folding his arms, the sandy brown haired lad scowled. "You mean a babysitter!" His voice clucked.

"Exactly!" She replied. Caleb put his face into his hands. Rachel continued. "You know…" She paused. "The valedictorian position is cutting it real close. I've been told the completion is real fierce. This peer buddy role could give you extra credit points on your perfect 4.0 GPA to ensure that you get it for graduation."

He sighed. "When do I start?"

What he could do? He had to cave in to the pressure.

Principal Hillard clapped her hands. "Now! They're waiting outside!"

Rushing to the door, she opened it to reveal a pair of handsomely dressed siblings standing outside. The 5'10 model looking teens walked in and immediately Caleb began making mental notes. Both resembled each other from the gorgeously chiseled bone structures, to the flawless creamy tones of their skins, and piercing blue eyes that complimented the symmetry of their faces. With the exception of their gender and hair color, the sister had flowing locks of pure curly spun gold while her brother sported a short perfectly coifed chestnut brown mane on top of his crown, the two siblings were the living embodiments of Ken and Barbie.

For Caleb, it meant having to deal with two spoiled rich kids.

Even their clothing screamed expensive. The female wore a designer pink dress with a canary yellow sweater and matching open toed shoes while her brother slipped into a pair of body hugging skinny jeans, a matching ribbed V-neck tee, and boots that showed up off his athletic physique. Caleb nearly swooned upon seeing the male at first glance but the moment he caught the good-looking man staring at Principal Hillard's chest, he knew that the object of his affections swung only one way.

_Damn, he's straight._ It did not take psychic powers to figure that one out.

The girl glanced at her fun and continued texting as her sibling yawned and looked bored.

"Caleb Bruner," said the school principal. "Meet Donna and James Harmon. Your peer buddies this year!"

"The fifth!" The chestnut brown haired boy corrected. "James Harmon the V. The other James is our dad who is James Harmon the IV!"

Caleb's eyes widened and he flinched. "You mean your father is presidential candidate nominee James Harmon? Gosh! Who would have thought?"

Donna Harmon looked up from her cell and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we have the possibility of being First Kids. Our parents shoved us this crappy school to ensure we don't do anything to ruin daddy's potential political career!" She snorted a sarcastic comment. "Oh joy." She returned to her phone.

Undeterred, Principal Hillard stepped right in. "Well it's good to have you here at Garden Glen. I'm sure you three will become fast friends."

"Don't bet on it." Caleb muttered.

Even Donna and James silently agreed.

* * *

AP chemistry teacher Thomas Bersen jotted down a long formula on the blackboard and spun around to address the students of his class. Sitting near the window, Donna Harmon stared at her phone looking bored as usual while her twin brother James flirted with a couple of the girls near their seats. Caleb had to roll his eyes as he observed his so-called peer buddies acting completely oblivious to their instructor.

"Does anyone want to take a guess and tell me what this chemical equation means?" Bersen asked the class.

No one raised their hand.

Folding his arms, the Garden Glen faculty member raised an eyebrow. "Now I know this is the first day of school and it isn't fair that I'm quizzing you but I want to see if anyone has been paying attention to their Chem I classes last year and remember what this formula means."

Caleb sighed and volunteered.

"Good." Mr. Bersen smiled. "At least one student is making an effort in their education." He signaled to the eighteen year old. "Mr. Bruner, kindly answer the question."

The teen began to speak. "It stands for…"

"When propane gas is burned into oxygen," James Harmon interrupted. "The products are carbon dioxide and water."

Everyone in the classroom gasped. It shocked them that their newest, good-looking transfer student had a brain.

His sister Donna glanced up from her phone and jumped in. "We should also add that each side of this balanced equation contains three carbon atoms, eight hydrogen atoms, and ten oxygen atoms. Clucking her tongue, the blonde teen scowled. "If you want to be more specific."

The AP chemistry teacher jumped for joy. "Wow! It looks like Harker Prep did teach you a thing or two after all!" He nodded to Caleb. "Looks like you have some competition this year, Mr. Bruner."

"Not likely." He murmured.

Staring daggers into his two charges, the sandy brown haired teen watched as James Harmon shrugged and shoot him a taunting smirk.

"What?" The rich boy snickered. "Just because my sister and I are stylish and good-looking doesn't mean we're stupid. Unlike the other losers at this school, we actually pick up book to read."

Caleb flared his nostrils. He still was not keen on having to babysit the Harmon twins all year. "Look. Principal Hillard is forcing me to do this peer buddy thing so the least you can do is try to cooperate with me and stay out of trouble."

Donna raised her face from her phone and snorted. "Fat chance of that happening. Just because we're stuck in this prison, James and I prefer to do our own thing." Her blue eyes blinked several times and she raked her gaze over him. "And for the record, Caleb. You're not the first gay to be stuck with us."

The young man's mouth dropped. His face then turned bright crimson. "How…how did you…know?"

Donna clucked her tongue. "Oh puh-lease. Our family is loaded and we've been jetsetting around the globe since you were in diapers. We've met and have friends and family members who fly the rainbow flag."

James Harmon V jumped in the conversation. "You can relax. We don't judge. Your gay thing is cool." He rubbed his V-neck shirt as he noticed a few of the girls in class checking him out. "Besides, Donna and I are comfortable with our sexuality. We're straight. Me, personally, I'm all about the ladies!" When he said, he flirted with a couple female classmates sitting couple rows across from them. Caleb groaned.

_Is this what I have to deal with all year? _ He said to himself.

The hour went quickly with the school bell finally ringing. As Caleb and the Harmon twins hurried to their next class, their AP chemistry teacher stopped them.

"Mr. Bruner? James and Donna Harmon?" Mr. Bersen called out to them. "Can I have a minute of your time?"

"We really should get to music class." The eighteen year old stated.

"It'll only take a second."

The trio walked over to the chemistry instructor's desk and waited to hear what he had to say.

"As you know," started Mr. Bersen. "The science fair is in three months." He gestured to the sandy brown haired teen. "Caleb, you made it to the regional finals last year with your botany project. I really think we have a chance of going to nationals this year if you three work together on something spectacular."

Caleb cringed at the suggestion. "No offense, Mr. Bersen, but I usually like to work alone…"

"We'd love to!" James cut him off. "I'm sure my sister and I, along with our peer buddy here, will come up with something that will wow the judges at the science fair."

The AP chemistry teacher beamed. "That's great to hear! I can't wait to see what it is!"

Caleb remained speechless as his two charges dragged him out of the classroom and into their next subject.

* * *

Miss Elliot's music class always began promptly after the bell rang. Still reeling from the fact that he now got roped into doing a science project team-up with two spoiled rich kids who seemed to not care about their education, Caleb took a seat in front as his best friend Iselle sat to one side of him while James and Donna took a seat on the other.

James noticed Iselle and smiled. Poking his peer buddy, he nudged the eighteen year old answers. "So Caleb, who's your pretty friend there?"

The half Mexican half African American girl answered for him. "Iselle Grant." She offered her hand to him as the wealthy teen took it and kissed it. "And you are?"

"James Harmon the V," answered the chestnut brown haired lad. He enthusiastically shook her hand and directed her attention to Donna who was absorbed on her phone. "This is my twin sister, Donna."

The realization hit Iselle. "Wait! You're that billionaire's kids? The one running for president?"

"The very same one that dumped us at this school!" said Donna without even bothering to look up from her cell. Her sarcasm dripped through her tone. "Yeah, small world!"

James laughed as he made his move on Iselle. "Your boy, Caleb, here is going to be our mentor this year. In fact, we're all going to do a project together for the science fair."

At this point, the eighteen year old decided to object. "No way!" He shook his hands up in the air. "I might be forced to do this peer group garbage but I'm drawing the line on doing a science fair project with you guys. When it comes to academics, I work alone!"

Iselle frowned. "Oh come on, Caleb. You're the smartest guy in school. Have a heart and help you fellow man!" She twirled a finger through her curly hair as she smiled at James. "I'm sure these two could use a little help in science."

His charge took this opportunity to press the issue. "Yeah, Caleb. Have a heart! You do want to get extra credit by helping us in school. You do want to get the valedictorian title, don't you?"

Caleb gritted his teeth in frustration. "Fine." He sneered at the Harmon siblings. "But I'm warning you! You do anything to mess up this project, I'll make sure you two were never born! Got that?"

James snorted. "Loud and clear boss." He signaled to his sister. "How about you, Donna?"

The blonde girl shrugged, ignored them, and returned to her phone. "Whatever."

The deal was set. Too bad Caleb had no confidence in the proposal. As Miss Elliot carried on with the music class, the eighteen year old could not help but consider the fact that maybe he had made a mistake.

He only hoped this deal with the devil panned out in his favor.

* * *

"_Cheer up, Caleb. I'm sure working with the Harmons will be a positive experience for everyone."_

Katsuo appeared in front of the teenager as he obstructed the view of the television set. The eighteen year old arrived home after school annoyed and furious of having to deal with the wealthy twins and their crazy shenanigans.

All day their bad behavior reflected through their actions the entire time he was in school. James would constantly try to nab phone numbers from several of the pretty female seniors and underclassmen while Donna would remain oblivious to everyone around her as she stared at her cell phone every single minute. Even through the lunch, blonde sibling refused to eat and instead kept constantly texting and researching things on the internet. Then there was her brother James.

If attempting to pick up the whole female student body was not bad enough, James made it a point to always skip a class or two which left Caleb to constantly hunt him down and make sure he attended those subjects. However, that was nothing compared to their continual arrogance and disdain for their classmates as he overheard the twins ridicule their peers from everything to their clothes, their make-up, to the kind of cars they drove to school. It was pretty hard to compete especially when their father was corporate multi-billionaire and presidential nominee candidate who bought them expensive sports cars that they were used to crashing. It must be nice to burn through money like that.

Exhausted and worn-out, Caleb grabbed a soda from the fridge, plopped on the couch and turned on the remote.

"_It wasn't all bad."_

"Not all bad?" The teen lifted his head from the cushion. "Those spoiled Harmon brats are the most arrogant, conceited, disrespectful people I've ever met! Haven't you been observing them? They're horrible!"

The Japanese guardian angel shrugged. _"Usually, I find that such attitudes and behaviors mask some deeper emotional pain inside. Didn't you try to read their minds?"_

"Pfft." Caleb groaned. "I've been doing that all day. I've sensed their emotions and here's what I discovered. They're emotionless voids! They are empty and completely shallow! This is what my power showed me! The real truth about the Harmons! They're nothing but self-absorbed pests and I have to deal with them my last year of high school!" He opened this can of soda, took a sip, and pressed his fingers to his temple. "Already, I'm getting a migraine. Plus, I have to do group science fair project with these people! This is going to ruin my chances of getting to the national competition!" Setting his can down on the coffee talbe, he shut off the television and got up from the couch.

"_Where are you going?" _Katsuo asked.

"I'm going to search for my old botany notes from my project last year," he told the ninja. "I'm sure there's something there I can use that'll be easy that we all can do together." He had hoped. Crossing into his father's office, he walked toward the filing cabin that he shared with Ethan where he kept folders of his school work. As he pulled the metal cabinet open, the container rattled which made the small, black briefcase resting on top of the office furniture fall on to the floor. A long rectangular device fell out of the opening along with strips of paper. He knelt down to pick it up.

"_What's that?" _ The shugo tenshi wondered.

Caleb shrugged as he gathered the materials and clutched the device in his hand. "It's newspaper clippings and an old school flash drive. " Analyzing the long device, he saw the words 60 GB on the side. "It's one of the ones they used to have before they made it compact and smaller." His eyes then turned to the newspaper clippings. They had been cut out and held together by a paperclip. "That's strange."

"_What is?"_

The teen pointed to the date. "Each one is dated the year I was born. That was eighteen years ago."

Katsuo knelt down next to the eighteen year old and glanced at the pile of articles. _"That is bizarre. Each one concerns some sort of accident that took place during that time."_

"That's a weird coincidence." The young man remarked. "I wonder what that's all about and why would my father would keep an old, outdated flash drive?"

"_Perhaps he's being sentimental?"_

"No," Caleb shook his head. "He's all about the latest gadgets. Knowing him, he'd upgrade." Unclipping the piles of newspaper headings, he skimmed through it until one title caught his eye. He read it aloud.

_**CAR ACCIDENT CLAIMS FEMALE VICTIM – Meade Falls, Florida**_

_**Police and emergency crews were called upon the scene of a horrifying accident that claimed the life of a prominent genetics researcher for the Bastion Holdings Company this morning. At the highway exit of 508 and Interstate 3, the body of twenty two year old Dr. Helena Bruner has been recovered from the devastating explosion.**_

Caleb raised his face and stopped reading. "Mom?"

He returned to the article.

_**Ironically, this tragedy has come just days after the merger was to occur between Bastion Holdings and PSI:Mind, Inc.'s sister company MADPO Limited to establish a large chemical plant within the region and thereby, bring more jobs into the area. Unfortunately, the deal fell through and MADPO Limited has outsourced their company overseas with their international competitors.**_

_**Investigators have attributed the accident to a faulty car battery and the internal wiring caused the vehicle to explode trapping Bruner inside. She is survived by her husband, fellow genecist, Dr. Ethan Bruner. Funeral services are to be held this weekend.**_

Katuso sensed an uneasy feeling with his charge. _"Caleb, something is bothering you. Please tell me."_

"The accident." The teenager finally spoke up. "My mom was killed in that accident but they claim it was a faulty battery." He shook his head. "Something doesn't add up right. Dad always checks the car religiously. He would know if something was wrong with the vehicle."

"_How can you be so certain?"_

"I don't," Caleb replied to the Japanese man. His eyes glanced down at the flash drive. "But this old device might give me a clue."


	5. Chapter 5

Running up the stairs to his dad's room, Caleb opened Ethan's closet and found the trunk that his father kept at the back of the cabinet. Pulling the container open, he grabbed an old machine carefully wrapped in blankets and set it on the floor.

"_You sure this old laptop still works?"_

He answered his shugo tenshi. "It might be outdated but it's the only thing that my dad still kept of his old tech gadgets. I always wondered why he didn't donate it or sell the damn thing? I guess he wanted to keep some old files." Pulling the flash drive from his pocket, he inserted it into the machine and plugged it in. As outdated as the laptop was, it booted up as the processor whirled and rotated loudly until the desktop came on display. "Looks like it's working."

"_Will it still hookup to the internet?"_

Caleb giggled. "I'll be lucky if it will let me view the files."

The old machine loaded and out displayed some general files on screen from computer to the recycling bin icon to internet explorer but his eyes scanned the screen to see something interesting that caught his eye. It said Caleb. He pressed his hand against the mouse pad and clicked on it.

The file opened and out popped a template for a blank birth certificate. The eighteen year old stared at for a moment and rushed out of the bedroom to grab something from the file cabinet downstairs in his father's office.

"_Caleb, what is it?" _Katsuo asked he watched his charge dig through a file cabinet to pull out a document. The young man did not say anything and ran back up the stairs to the laptop. Once again the Japanese man pressed the issue. _"I can sense something is wrong. Tell me."_

Lifting the document, Caleb showed the ghostly man the piece of paper. Clutched in his palms was the sandy brown haired lad's birth certificate that looked like it had been filled in with his information from his parents' names to the city and hospital that he was born in. Katsuo scratched his head.

"_So your parents have a template of the same birth certificate. It does not mean anything."_

The young man clucked his tongue. "Then why would my father have it on his computer?" He argued. "The original would only be issued by the hospital and not downloaded off the internet!"

"_Perhaps he lost it?" _Katsuo shrugged. _"He decided to make another copy just in case?" _ The Japanese man tried to be optimistic.

Caleb considered all the possibilities but in his gut he knew something was off. He clicked on the internet explorer icon and waited as the page loaded. "Looks like internet access still works on this thing." He noted. Soon the site came up and the teenager typed in something in the search engine.

"_What are you looking for?"_

"The name of the hospital I was born in," he replied to his guardian angel. "According to my birth certificate, I was born at Meade Falls Mercy Hospital in Florida. I want to see if I contact their records department."

A listing of pages came up with the related words _mercy, hospital, Meade Falls, _and_ Florida_ but none came up with the name Meade Falls Mercy Hospital. Caleb then tried the term _medical_. Still nothing. All of the listings would say it explained that all related searches could not be found. He sighed. Something was completely off.

Katsuo folded his arms and frowned. _"Perhaps the hospital was renamed or it shut down or moved?" _He suggested.

Caleb shook his head. "Even if any of those things happened, it would have some listing of that information online. Eighteen years suddenly doesn't disappear from the world. Something is up and my birth certificate doesn't connect to any of this."

Suddenly a flash appeared in his eyes. Purple and pink colors surrounded his blue eyes as he saw a minivan coming up the highway and exiting into his street a couple blocks away. He recognized the vehicle and quickly unplugged the laptop as he shut the trunk and shoved it toward the back of the closet. Katsuo saw the terror in his charge's eyes and questioned him.

"_What do you see, Caleb?"_

"My dad!" The young man gasped. "He's on his way home! I got to hide everything!" Shutting the closet door, he sprinted from his father's room and into his own bedroom with the old laptop and birth certificate tucked underneath his arm. He then pulled up the covers of his bed, pushed the machine and document under the mattress and headed downstairs to close the filing cabinets and the door to Ethan Bruner's office. As he watched Katsuo once again fade out, he jumped on the couch and flipped on the remote the moment the front door open to see his father in a lab coat walk in with plastic bags of food clutched in each hand.

"I brought dinner!" Ethan Bruner announced. "I stopped by that Chinese place you like so much and got your favorite, chow mein noodles and egg rolls!"

"Thanks Dad!" Caleb smiled as he tried to act normal. He watched his father set the food on the dining room table and he shut off the television to join him.

Removing his lab coat, Ethan grabbed some plates, utensils, and glasses from the kitchen and began pouring the takeout boxes of food on the dishware. The two sat down and silently ate. It would be the older man who would speak up first.

"So how was school?" He asked as he pushed a piece of beef with his chopsticks.

"Good." Caleb replied as he wolfed down his fried rice.

His father lifted an eyebrow. "Only good? No drama? No problems from your classmates concerning the incident?"

The young chewed on his egg roll and coughed a little. Shyly he looked up. "Just one." He said quietly. "I got into a fight in school."

Ethan exhaled from his nostrils and rolled his eyes. "Caleb! On your first day back?" He clucked. "What were you thinking?"

The eighteen year old dropped his fork. "It wasn't my fault! Mason's friends were pushing the issue and I snapped. They started it!" He then went back to eating.

Folding his arms, the Bruner patriarch sighed again. "Are you hurt? Did we need to talk to the principal about them bullying you?"

Caleb shook his head. "No. Principal Hillard broke it up before they could do anything." He partially lied about that since he did not want to reveal Katsuo's involvement in the altercation. His father had enough to worry about concerning his mutant powers. He did not need to know that his guardian angel possessed him and gave him some kick-ass ninja moves. "It's been resolved. Sort of."

Ethan frowned. "What do you mean sort of? Are you in trouble in school? Did she suspend you or worse, expel you?"

"No!" The teen blurted out. "It's fine. Nothing like that. She gave me an assignment as part of my punishment."

"What sort of assignment?" His father inquired. "A special school project?"

"Something like that." Caleb answered. "I have to be this peer buddy, which basically means a helper or tutor, to some new kids that transferred this year to the school. You know your big boss, James Harmon?"

"Yeah?"

"Well his kids, fraternal twins actually, Donna and James." He explained. "They're my assignment. I have to help them out my entire senior year including grouping up with them for the science fair."

Ethan leaned back in surprise. "Wow! James Harmon's kids! Who would have believed it?" His face bounced from side to side in disbelief. "I can see why Principal Hillard chose you. You're the biggest and brightest. It's a huge responsibility. Hopefully, she's giving you extra credit for this."

"Of course," smiled the teenager. "According to her, this sets me at an advantage for the valedictorian position for graduation!"

"That's great!" His father smiled. "Speaking of which…" He reached down in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it to his son.

Caleb eyed the contents with curiosity. "What's this?"

"I won Sunday's football gaming pool at work." The older man giggled with pride. "That's five hundred dollars total that I won from my coworkers. Tomorrow, I want you to deposit the money into your college fund afterschool."

"Five hundred!" The sandy brown haired teen responded in awe. "Dad! You won this fair and square! You shouldn't be given this to me!" He tried to hand the envelope back to his father. The patriarch shoved it back toward his son's direction.

"No, Caleb," he said. "It's yours! This money is going toward your education! That's more important! It's what I and your late mother wanted for you!"

His comment reminded the lad of the bizarre birth certificate he discovered as well as the newspaper clippings detailing his mother's death. He decided to bring up the subject.

"Dad," the teen began as he tucked the envelope of money into his pocket. "Can we talk about Mom?" His father stopped eating. "I'm sorry to bring it up but I think it's time."

Ethan Bruner put down his chopsticks and sadly glanced at his son. "Why the sudden curiosity? I've told you that your mother was a beautiful and wonderful woman who loved you very much."

"Yeah but you won't really talk about her." His son defended. "I want to know who she was so I can always remember her and not forget her as I head off to college. I want some sense of closure by simply knowing as much about her."

The older man sighed. He took a sip of water and looked down for a minute before raising his face to stare at his son. Sadness filled his eyes but he swallowed his courage and spoke up. "I agree. It's time. You're now eighteen and an adult. You can handle the truth."

Caleb nervously twiddled his thumbs and nodded. "Okay. Let's start with how did you two meet?"

Ethan grinned as he remembered. "We met at the University of Florida Science and Mathematics Academy. She specialized in genetic research and I majored in bio-chemical engineering. We fell in love and married after graduating."

"And I was born short thereafter?" His son probed.

His father shook his head. "Not right away. Helena and I had trouble conceiving but we both knew we wanted children and went to several fertility clinics to see what our options were. All of them said that our chances of having a child were very slim. That all changed when we became employed by Sebastian Poe and his company Bastion Holdings. They were on the verge of creating a breakthrough in helping infertile couples have children. Your mother and I were the primary leaders of his research team and the first patients to test out his experiments."

"It obviously worked." Caleb remarked. "I mean I'm here so obviously you and Mom were able to have me."

"Exactly and not only that," said Ethan. "Sebastian was allowing us the opportunity to study genetic anomalies in order to create special treatments and serums to help cure potential viruses and illnesses like cancer and leukemia. We really close until his wife, Madeline Poe, had her own plans."

"Madeline Poe?" The teen asked. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

His father sighed. "She's now married to Simon Bell. You know the guy that is running as possible presidential candidate? Yeah, the same bitch who dreams of becoming the First Lady."

Caleb flinched upon hearing the news. "You mean Simon Bell's wife was married to Sebastian Poe?"

"For a short while," said Ethan. "It's no secret she was Sebastian's mistress and helped him start up PSI: Mind Inc. When he divorced his first wife, he married Madeline and she helped develop his first corporation as a self-help and philanthropic business. Little he did know that she had taken a younger lover, an employee by the name of Simon Bell. Eventually, Sebastian branched out into Bastion Holdings and cultivated a science and research division. Both companies were doing well as separate entities but Madeline got greedy and demanded a merger so she could have control of both businesses."

"But I read somewhere that Bastion had ties to the Generation Hero project?" His commented. "Weren't they held accountable for the Superion Tragedy?"

"They were one of many." His father corrected. "Gen H. had many sponsors as well as financial support from the U. N. Unfortunately, Bastion got the large weight of the blame and PSI: Mind Inc. separated from them in order to salvage their reputation. That's why Harmon Industries was able to perform a corporate takeover. No one wanted to touch Bastion Holdings after the incident."

"Yet you told me you stayed on." Caleb pointed out. "Even after the tragedy, why would you do that?"

"For the sake of your mother and you," Ethan responded. "Two years before the Superion situation, Helena died in a bad car accident. Her car had flipped over and exploded." The eighteen year old knew that details of his mother's death were suspicious but played along. "I was now a widower raising a two year old toddler. Sebastian remained a loyal friend and helped me through this difficult time. Even after the end of Bastion, I still remained with the company. Luckily, the takeover worked out in everyone's favor." He paused. "Well maybe not for Sebastian."

The teen blinked and glanced at his father with an inquisitive look on his face. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean," said the patriarch. "FBI found a long list of criminal activities Sebastian Poe was involved in from inside trading, the manufacturing of illegal drugs, connections with various criminal organizations, and, of course, involvement with the Superion Tragedy. Poor Sebastian was tried and convicted. He later died in prison which left his widow, Madeline, full control of his assets, his company and the freedom to marry his lover Simon Bell. Everyone got what they wanted in the end except for poor Sebastian Poe."

Caleb scratched his nose as he asked another personal question. "Do you regret being involved with Bastion Holdings? I mean, if you weren't connected to Sebastian Poe, do you think Mom wouldn't have had that car accident?"

Raking a hand through his son's brown hair, Ethan smiled. "Everything happens for a reason, Caleb. If we didn't work for Bastion, we wouldn't have had those fertility treatments in order to have you! I loved your mother and not a day goes by that she wouldn't regret bringing you into this world if she were alive. She loved you and I firmly believe she's looking out for you." The older man embraced his offspring and returned to his meal. "Now let's continue eating. This Chinese food is getting cold!"

"Thanks Dad for the info," said Caleb as he swallowed more of his noodles.

Even with a few of his questions already answered, he still wanted to know more. He just would have to wait for the right time to find out the truth.

* * *

"The parallelogram has opposite sides parallel and equal in length. A polygon is a plane shape with straight sides…"

He repeated the terminology over and over again to make sure he was prepared for today's quiz. Confident that he was going to ace the test, Caleb traded his English book with the geometry one that he needed for his next class and shut his locker door. He slipped school resource into his backpack just as his best friend Iselle Grant came walking up to him.

"Ready for the quiz?" She asked him. The Afro-Mexican American pulled her curly hair in a bun and hugged her binder. "I've been studying all night!"

"Me too," he told her. "I think I've got everything down. I hope I do good on this quiz."

Iselle rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Caleb. You always get straight A's. There's not been one test you haven't failed!"

Her best friend sighed. "There's always a first time." Digging into his backpack, he got ready to zip it back up when the envelope containing his father's winnings fell out. Quickly, he grabbed it and placed back inside. He sure did not want to misplace the five hundred dollars.

"You almost panicked there when you dropped that letter." Iselle noted. "It must be important."

Caleb nodded. "It is. I have to deliver it to the bank later this afternoon when school ends."

"Well don't lose it," she reminded him. "For now, let's head off to geometry and survive that quiz!"

He could not agree more as they headed class. Sure enough they aced the exam and they left their subject an hour later feeling proud of themselves.

"Told you!" The young girl teased. "You got an A+!"

"Okay, Iselle, you were right!" The young man surrendered. "I guess I was overthinking it! How did you do?"

"B+." She replied. "I got confused between two of the terms and mixed them up."

Her friend remained optimistic. "You still passed."

"True." She smiled. "Now let's celebrate. Pizza afterschool?"

Caleb groaned. "Sorry, can't. I have to head to the bank, remember?"

"Darn." Iselle frowned. "Raincheck then?"

"Absolutely." He laughed. They hugged as they went in opposite directions to their next class. The eighteen year old sighed again he realized he had AP chemistry with Mr. Bersen and that meant having to deal with the Harmon twins. All the joy had had today immediately drained from his face.

Like clockwork, Donna sat on one side of her desk, her blonde hair perfectly coifed as she sported another designer outfit and focused solely on her phone. Her twin brother, James, turned his attention to a couple of the pretty girls seated nearby and made it his mission to gather their phone numbers. He succeeded.

Caleb strolled in as the beginning bell rang and curled his mouth in disapproval upon observing his peer buddies' shenanigans. After discussing the Periodic Table, their teacher, Mr. Bersen, focused on another subject matter.

"Class!" The high school instructor declared. "As you know Garden Glen High's annual science fair is going to take place within three months. Since you're all part of AP chemistry, I want to heaer proposals of possible science fair projects that will be submitted for the event." Everyone shared their ideas that sounded ridiculous and more simplistic by the minute. From constructing model volcanoes to inventing rock candy ice cream, none of these concepts intrigued or interested the science teacher. He then pointed to Caleb and his group.

Unprepared to discuss their idea, because frankly they had none, the sandy brown haired teen decided to wing it. "We're toying with the possibility of doing another botany experiment. It's not confirmed yet. We're still tinkering around with ideas but maybe the effects of chemical mixtures on various seedlings to see which will assist in productive growth?"

"BORE-RING!" James Harmon V moaned. "At least let's doing something non-traditional and unexpected.

Mr. Bersen became intrigued. "Okay then, Mr. Harmon, why do you suggest your group do?"

"Using the Crawford-Juress Theorum," Donna glanced up from her phone. "I say we attempt various chemical compositions to see if the biological cellular structures are able to multiply from the exposure."

The AP chemistry teacher's raised his eyebrows, both in response to the blonde teen's suggestion and the fact that she appeared not be a ditz after all. "That's an ambitious project." He remarked. "That's going to take some time and money in order to test out that hypothesis."

What the Harmon twins were referring to was biologist Dr. Siobhan Crawford and chemical-engineer Professor Adrian Juress and their successful proven theory that genetic cellular structures can be affected from outside chemical and environmental influences. What the siblings were proposing involved a lengthy research project where animal cells would be required and exposed to various chemical experiments.

Caleb stood up dumfounded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bersen, but my group hadn't agreed upon doing such a project for a science fair! Plus, it's unethical to work on biological cells." He turned to his group members and frowned. "Where would we get them and how will we finance the money?"

James Harmon rolled his eyes. "You're forgetting, Caleb. Many of us at Garden Glen are rich! If you're worried about money, then Donna and I can finance this project."

Donna focused on her phone and snorted at the teen. "Chill, dude. It's only money."

Thankfully, Mr. Bersen stepped in. "Caleb's right, I'm afraid. Though I'm intrigued by your proposal, this science project requires money and the rules of the science fair are to keep the experiments under budget. As far as the ethical rules concerning animal testing, the local zoology labs would gladly donate a few live cells for a fee so no actual animals would be harmed but it will cost a pretty penny not to mention the supplies and materials from the beakers, Bunsen burners, petri dishes, slides, and microscopes needed. It's going to be far too expensive."

James protested. "But my family's rich! We can afford to put up the money for this educational project!"

The AP chemistry teacher shook his head. "That's not the point. All the students will be given a fair advantage as far as how the budget should be utilized. No one will spend more or less on their projects."

Caleb triumphantly grinned. He had no intention of continuing with this so-called expensive project. He was sure his botany project would still come to fruition.

Not one to be discouraged, the Harmon sibling questioned their instructor. "Are there any other ways to fairly get financed for this project?"

Caleb clucked. "He already said that that this idea would be too expensive to try out. I say we stick with our botany idea."

Mr. Bersen lifted his hand. "Now there might be."

The eighteen year old's eyes widened.

"The school board does offer grant money for students who qualify who have good ideas." The teacher nodded as a light bulb came on in his head. "Principal Hillard has the applications. If your group qualifies, you'll each get three hundred per person for your research experiment which the nine hundred will be enough to cover your expenses. With some budgeting, you might be able to pull this project off!"

Donna Harmon lifted her face and smiled. "Our family has some connections. We could pull some strings to borrow some of the supplies so we don't go over budget."

"That is if we accepted for this grant." Caleb noted. Truthfully, he did not want any part of this group idea.

James tapped his shoulder. "Oh we will! I have confidence! Our concept is the most original! We'll make it to the science fair finals for sure!"

Clapping his hands, Mr. Bersen became excited. "Then it's settled. If you can get adequate funding from this grant, then you can proceed with your bio-chem experiments!"

Donna and James Harmon grinned. It looked like their original idea was going to be used after all.

Caleb groaned and plopped his head down on his desk. "Fine." He said defeated. "I'll pick up the grant application afterschool."

* * *

His anger boiled. He could not believe the peer buddies he had been stuck with had barreled him over and kissed up to their AP chemistry teacher to get do the science fair project they wanted. It was bad enough that he had to put with some spoiled rich kids, it was another to have them jeopardize his academic career. He gritted his teeth and prepared an enraged speech he was to share with them of his feelings the next time they met.

Walking over to Principal Hillard's office, Caleb noticed her door slightly ajar as he heard voices coming from inside. Seeing that she had company, he waited patiently on the bench outside as his ears picked up the conversation from inside the room.

From what he could make out, he could tell there were two people in the office with her. One was female by the way the high pitch breathy sound emitted from the office while the other was male, a bit lower in tone, and definitely aggressive and masculine.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me why you're skulking around at my school, Agent Bryant?" Principal Hillard scowled at the stranger.

"The Watchers Division has reason to believe that one of your students might be an unregistered superhuman." The man named Agent Bryant stated. "The Pentagon sent us here to investigate the findings."

The former heroine frowned. "Do you have proof?"

His female companion spoke up. "Your Garden Glen police looked into a car accident where two of your students were involved." She paused. "A Mason Ford and a Caleb Bruner. Now Mason is in a coma and Caleb walked away without a scratch. According to the police reports, the car allegedly overturned but upon examining the wreckage the damage doesn't add up to a vehicle flipping over. Care to explain."

Principal Hillard snorted. "Sometimes miracles happen. Look, we're saddened that Mason Ford is in a coma but I have a student who is still dealing with surviving the accident. We don't need any Watchers looking into something that isn't there."

"But something is there, Rachel." The woman emphasized. "I can sense something off about this Caleb Bruner and if he is superhuman, the government has an interest in him."

"Don't you mean the government wants to imprison him?" The school principal sneered. Both agents said nothing. "Don't act like I don't know! I'm against the Biselle Bill, remember? If anyone with any kind of special ability surfaces unregistered, the Pentagon locks them up so that they won't be a danger to anyone. The U. S. government can control them like the police state that they are!"

The man spoke up. "Rachel, it isn't like that! The Watchers help these people control their powers so they can be productive, functioning citizens."

"Yet we still haven't heard of any success stories," she added. "It seems when someone is taken away, they seem to disappear. Why is that?"

Agent Bryant's fist angrily pounded her desk. "Look! You're a former hero! You, of all people, should know how important finding people with dangerous powers should be! Cooperate with us and do your duty!"

"Screw you Agent Turner!" Caleb gathered the woman's name was Turner. He listened even more closely to the school principal ripping this woman a new one. "I might've been Cybernetika once but those days are gone! I've sacrificed my life to be a hero and it got me no respect in the end! I don't owe you or the government anything!" Her face turned to the Agent Bryant. "And you Jackson! I don't care if you've been named the new Soldier Argent and the leader of the newly formed Champions! You don't hold a candle to your mentor or the original Champion's founder, Defender! You're just an egotist playing dress up in a big boy's superhero costume!"

"Quiet your voice!" Agent Bryant whispered. "Do you want your staff finding out about our secret identities?"

Caleb flinched. He had not expected to overhear the conversation about the new Soldier Argent's real identity. He became more intrigue.

"I DON'T CARE!" Rachel Hillard screeched. She turned to Agent Turner. "As for you, Stacy Turner, or is it Lady Sidekick now?"

The Watcher operative named Stacy Turner hissed. "It's Lady Psyche!"

The administrator balked. "You're some plastic surgery bimbo who likes the attention of being called a superhero!"

"I beg your pardon!" Stacy Turner shouted. "I'll have you know that I've served my time as a member of the Champions! Therefore, I deserve some respect!"

"Respect has to be earned as far you're concerned," Principal Hillard remarked. "The both of you don't deserve mine! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE AND OFF MY CAMPUS!"

The door immediately opened as the two Watcher operatives angrily marched outside. Caleb took a peek as they walked by. Agent Jackson Bryant, a.k.a. Soldier Argent, look quite handsome in his dark suit. He had a chiseled square face, green eyes, and dark blond hair, not to mention, he was quite tall. At 5'11, he had an incredible muscular frame and the eighteen year old began to fantasize what he looked like underneath his shirt and tie.

His companion was just as attractive. Agent Stacy Turner, a.k.a. Lady Psyche, had gorgeous platinum blonde hair, amazing blue eyes and a body to die for. The only problem was that she paid a pretty penny for her appearance. Her breasts were incredibly large and her face looked like it had been pulled back and tightened several times. Stacy noticed the teen watching her and gritted her teeth.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Caleb cringed and looked away. "Nothing."

Agent Bryant dragged his companion by the arm. "Never mind him. We got to search for this Caleb Bruner. We could see where his father works."

"That's all the way in Millennium City!" Stacy clucked.

"Then that's where we'll go!" The Watcher operative stated.

The pair disappeared down the hall and out of the front door of the school. Caleb inhaled a sigh of relief the moment they vanished. Thank goodness, they did not know what he looked like. He was still in the clear.

Principal Hillard stepped outside her office as she became aware of her the teenager's presence. "I see you've overheard the conversation?"

Caleb shook head. "No! I didn't hear anything!" He lied.

"Did you come here to see me?" She asked him.

"Actually, Mr. Bersen said you have the grant applications for the science fair?" He requested. "If you do, my group needs three."

She returned to office, pulled the documents out of her desk and handed it to him. "So I'm assuming that you're not doing another plant project this year?"

The sandy brown haired lad sighed. "No. It's a biological chemistry experimentation."

"Impressive." Rachel smiled. "I hope you guys do really well."

"Me too," he agreed even though he was not that excited about committing to the Harmon's idea. He thanked the principal for the forms and headed to his father's car to deposit in his money filled envelope at Millennium City's bank.


	6. Chapter 6

_Millennium City Bank_

Ever since he was a boy, Caleb's father had dealt with the main branch of Millennium City's oldest financial institution so it came as no surprise that Ethan Bruner would open up a college savings account for his son. Driving up to the downtown area of the central building in his beat-up old Honda, the eighteen year old parked his car in front, put money in the meter, and walked inside.

As usual on a weekday, the bank was busy but Caleb waited patiently to fill out his deposit slip at the desk counter and got in line to await his turn. He stared at his watch that said 3:00 in the afternoon and recalled the weird situation concerning representatives of the Watchers Division that had visited his school.

"_Penny for your thoughts?"_

Katsuo filled his mind as he sensed something troubling the boy. Caleb sent back a mental note.

'_Agent Bryant and Turner. Their presence at the school has me worried.'_

"_Don't be, Caleb. As your father advised, do not display your powers and these people from the Watchers Division won't search for you. They'll see that their quest is futile and they'll leave you be."_

'_I hope so, Katuso. I don't what will happen if they found out about me.'_

Caleb stopped considering the possibilities and instead focused on the long line ahead of him. It moved slightly and he knew he would be there a tad bit longer than expected. Instead, the young man decided to people watch to avoid the boredom. His blue eyes focused to a little girl about five years in age holding her mother's hand and clutching a cute baby doll in the other. She and her mother were eight people ahead of him and Caleb smiled at the curly haired moppet who politely waved back at him. Then something strange hit him.

Dozens of colors surrounded the little girl. Pinks, purples and pale hues flashed before his eyes as an image popped inside his head and a scene played out. A figure in a harlequin outfit barged through the front door of the bank waving a rifle. The gun went off and the next thing he saw was the same tyke lying face down in a pool of blood. His eyes widened as the screams of anguished customers filled his head and he woke up to realize he was still waiting in the same line as the curly moppet stared at him with a funny look across the way.

"_Caleb, what did you see?"_

His shugo tenshi knew when he had a vision. The apparition always sensed his troubles.

'_Something bad is about to happen, Katsuo. Really, really bad.' _

Katsuo's voice warned him inside his head. _"Caleb…"_

Then it happened. A group of costumed individuals burst through the door. Everyone screamed as gunfire shot into the ceiling. The lead robbers held rifles joined by six other masked thugs who blocked off the entrance. The commotion caused all the patrons to hit the floor as the eighteen year old covered his head and slowly stole glances at the main four who was orchestrating the hold-up.

"LISTEN UP!" The first foe shouted. Dressed in a Renaissance jester outfit that displayed dozens of tassels and tiny bells, the 5'11 villain wore white grease paint and bright red cosmetics to cover up his eyes and mouth. A huge, shaggy multicolored wig covered his real hair and he held up a gun while continuing to bark orders. "THE NAME IS PUNCHLINE AND THIS IS A STICK UP!" Punchline laughed manically as he pointed to his two female companions. "And these two lovely ladies behind me are Carnation and Sparx!"

Two females sauntered up next to Punchline and struck an evil pose. The first dressed really provocatively wearing a low-cut cocktail dress and boots made up brown and orange leaves. Her skin was pale white, completely the color of snow, and she wore a petal covered domino across her face while a thick layer of untamed, wild green hair covering her shoulders. Brandishing a pistol, she waved it around the room.

"The name is Carnation." The thief cackled in low purr. "Do as we say and no one gets hurt!"

"That's right." Her comrade named Sparx agreed. Unlike her other cohorts, this robber was shorter than the other people she was with. Plus, she did not carry a weapon. She wore a porcelain mask that covered her head and entire face and a tight fitting red and blue jumpsuit with matching yellow gloves and boots. Mustard colored lightning bolts decorated her costume and it made Caleb curious why she chose to not brandish a gun.

He soon discovered why. Lifting his face toward the corner, he saw one of the security guards make a bold move as he reached for his pistol. The bank officer whipped out his gun and got ready to fire. Sparx saw this and pointed toward the man. A stream of electrical current shot from her glove and hit the guard in the chest. Shocked by the sudden assault, the man collapsed to the floor unconscious.

"We said nobody move!" The porcelain masked wearing enemy yelled at the crowd. "I just stunned that guard. The next electrical shock I sent out will be fatal!"

Everyone understood and cowered to the floor. Then the fourth ringleader stepped up and held out a large bag in his hand. This one was dressed differently that the other three but looked just as outlandish. Wearing a gray and black feathered cowl and cape around his black rubber suit, the robber stomped toward the nervous bank teller at the counter and dropped the satchel in front of her.

"Empty up all the money in your drawers!" The birdman ordered. He then signaled to the other frightened bank tellers. "That goes for all of you! Get us our money now!"

The employees nodded and scrambled to pull out the wads of stacked cash inside the satchel as the police sirens roared outside.

Punchline panicked. "Hurry Pigeon!" He told his cowl wearing friend. "The cops are here! We gotta bail!"

The villain named Pigeon dragged the money bag with him and ran toward his comrades. He appeared confused as both Carnation and Sparx glanced outside the window blinds of the bank to see a police force barricading the front entrance.

Carnation cursed. "Dammit! The cops have blocked the main entrance!"

Sparx glanced at Punchiline. "What do we do?"

The criminal clown shrugged. "We can try the emergency exits!" Pointing to his other henchmen to go, the harlequin costumed thugs clutched their rifles and headed toward the other direction. However one hesitated and in an act of desperation grabbed the five year old girl from her mother's arms. The curly haired moppet sobbed as the hulking crook trapped her in his arms and held the point of the rifle at her temple.

"MY BABY!" The child's mother screamed.

Slapping hard the woman across the face who fell to the floor weeping, the thug sneered at the crowd which caught the attention of Punchline.

"What are you doing?" The masked jester grilled his crony.

The henchman gritted his teeth. "Taking a hostage for leverage!"

"No!" The Pigeon protested. "We told you this is a simple heist!" He explained. "We take the money and run! No one gets hurt!"

Their thug disagreed and brought the rifle closer to the weeping girl. His intention was to take a hostage no matter the consequences. Then sudden change of emotions occurred. Caleb could sense genuine concern from all the robbers in regards to the little girl. Carnation lifted her hands and pleaded.

"Let the girl go!" The pale skinned young woman demanded. "She doesn't deserve to be harmed!"

"I DON'T CARE!" The henchman spat. "I'M NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT MY HUMAN SHIELD!"

Sparx pointed an electric finger at him. "Put her down or I'll blast you!"

The crook rolled his face and laughed. "You do and she's good as dead! I'm quicker with a gun and unless you want this brat's brains splattered all over the floor, I suggest you back away and let me take this little girl with me!"

His cohorts realized he could not be reasoned with. The moppet continued the cry. Her mother became hysterical and begged for the man to release her child but to avail. Everyone involved became helpless at that moment. What began as a simple robbery turned out into bedlam for all involve. The thieves did not believe that simple heist would go so wrong.

Rage appeared in front of the Caleb's eyes. All he saw were flames lighting up in a colors of pink and purple on the side of his face. He forced himself to his feet.

"_Caleb, what are you doing?"_

Katsuo's troubled voice entered his head but Caleb ignored him. He knew he had to something. The vision of the little girl's death was about to come true. Swallowing his fears, he clenched his fists and yelled.

"HEY!"

The thug turned toward him as did the rest of the villains. Directing the rifle away from the little girl, the robber aimed it at Caleb.

"You're either arereally brave or really stupid, kid!" The crook curled his mouth. He dropped the five year old who ran to her mother and fired at the boy.

A gunshot went off. Screams echoed inside the building. The little girl's mother clung on to her really tight and hit the floor as Caleb could see the bullet heading toward his way. He watched it move, fly through the air at a heightened speed and observe the point of the ammo head toward his face. However he also felt it. In fact, he felt the entire room. Everyone's emotions and fears that were happening at the moment swept through him and each sensation of sadness, nervousness, and frightening realizations emptied in his mind. He pushed it all away. The concerns. The worries. The doubts and fears and instead focused solely on the bullet.

It was still coming but somehow he could see himself touching it, clutching it with an invisible hand and keeping it stationary with his transparent fingers. Bright shapes of light surrounded the metallic shrapnel, coiled around it in a purple haze and held it tight as it squeeze hard and stopped the weapon in its tracks until finally it shattered and crumbled into tiny bits of dust.

His eyes returned to harlequin thug that fired his weapon at him to see the man's face turn completely white. "What the…?"

Caleb did not say anything. The bright mass of purple and magenta lights surrounded the man, touched the fabric of his ridiculous fabric and with a sudden flash, the eighteen year old forced his attacker's body to slam against the wall hard. The plaster cracked the moment the robber hit the barrier and he toppled to the floor unconscious.

Carnation observed this and gasped. "He's released his psionic abilities!"

The sandy brown haired lad blocked out her remark and directed his attention at the four ringleaders who broke into the bank. They had started this all trouble. They almost got an innocent person killed. Fury filled his body as Caleb raised his arms and cyclone of papers began to spin around the air, the office counter and the desk chairs began to move and he lifted them up with ease in preparation bash the bodies of the costumed robbers with them.

The Pigeon grew scared and turned to Punchiline. "Uh…he's starting to go all Carrie on us! You better do something!"

Punchline raised his hand toward the boy and attempted to reason with him. "Listen, buddy, I know you're mad but you don't want to hurt us."

Caleb did not see it that way. His turned his face toward a desk chair nearby and flung it toward the masked clown with his mind. The other patrons screamed as they continued to stay cowered on the floor. Thankfully, the powerful psychic boy was a poor shot as Punchline ducked out of the way. The chair smashed into a million pieces at the moment of impact when it struck the side of the building.

"_Caleb, you're losing control again of your powers! You need to maintain your temper before you hurt everyone here!"_

'_Shut up, Katsuo!' _His anger built up inside of him. _'I'm doing exactly what the Watchers wanted to me not to do! I'm giving the bad guys a dose of their own medicine!'_

"_Caleb! Don't do this!"_

Katsuo's words fell on deaf ears. The eighteen year old glanced at a flag pole nearby, levitated it with his power and tossed it at the Pigeon and Carnation. The cowl wearing thief pulled his female companion out of the way while the metal pole flew over their heads. It struck the overhead lights and caused a small spark to shower. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"He's out of control!" Pigeon yelled to his comrades. "We got to put him down!"

"We don't want to hurt him!" Carnation commented with concern.

The pale leaf wearing villainess's remark puzzled the lad especially since one of their henchmen tried to murder him earlier. He could understand why they would be sympathetic toward him. It was not like they were friends. Even so, he was determined to bring these would-be robbers down no matter what it took. His blue eyes glanced at nearby office desk and he decided to target Punchline. The masked clown turned to Sparx who made a hand signal to her. Unsure of that they were saying, the eighteen year old lifted the piece of office furniture and got ready to smash it over the criminal clown.

Then a blinding flash of blue light came out nowhere. A stream of electricity. Sparx tossed a couple bolts at the mutant lad who absorbed the shockwaves, causing his body to convulse from the sudden attack. The office desk immediately fell to the ground and Caleb's body went numb as he landed face down on the floor.

He remembered the stomping of Sparx's boots on the floor as he slowly looked up to see the porcelain masked woman lowering her face toward his.

"I'm sorry, Caleb." A familiar voice apologized. "It was the only way."

_How do you know my name?_ He wondered. Feeling the weight of his eyes closing, the teen finally submitted and slept.

* * *

Caleb heard pounding. It was mixture of metal striking metal and the creaky sounds of a rusty fan scraping against the edge of something hard. His eyes opened up to see that he was lying on a makeshift cot covered in pile of dusty rags and an old tarp. He sat up in order to comprehend his surroundings to see that he had been locked up in a dimly lit room of what appeared to be some storage facility.

Metal shelves were placed on the wall while empty cardboard boxes occupied every shelf. The words Avery Theatre Props labeled on each of the items and Caleb instantly knew that he was in some warehouse near the downtown area of Millennium's City theatre district. His eyes turned to the tiny window above one of the shelves and he tried to climb up to see if he could squeeze through but even that idea proved useless since he could not push his entire body through something so tiny. Instead, he returned to his cot and sat down. It was at the moment that he noticed the metal armband on his wrist.

'_Katsuo, you still there?'_

His shugo tenshi mentally communicated with him.

"_Yes, Caleb, I'm still here."_

'_Where are we?'_

"_From what I can gather. It appears to be a warehouse where they make stage props and sets for the Avery Theatre Company. The exactly location where your captors took you, I'm not sure just yet."_

Caleb decided to see if his abilities would help him out of his present situation. He concentrated on the box above on the highest shelf and willed it to move with his mind. He focused on it, imagined it levitating on its own, almost got a grip on it…and nothing. The empty container refused to budge.

"Dammit!"

"_What's wrong?" _Katsuo asked.

'_My powers.'_ He said. '_They aren't working.'_

Katsuo's voice turned quiet for moment. _"What do you mean? You almost leveled an entire bank."_

'_I don't know.'_ The young man replied. _'It's like I'm pushing myself to the point I'm getting a headache and nothing is happening. I don't know what's wrong with me?'_

"_Did they do something to you?"_

'_I hope not. But I have this weird metal bracelet on my arm. Maybe that is doing something to my powers."_

"_Perhaps so…"_

Katsuo's voice was interrupted. The locked door opened up to reveal his captors, Carnation and Sparx, walking in and carrying a tray with a sandwich and chips on a plate and a bottle of water. Caleb watched the two women set the food down near one of the shelves.

"Hope you're hungry," Carnation smiled. She flipped a strand of her green hair as the leaves of her dress rustled. "It's not fancy but at least you won't starve."

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" Caleb asked bluntly.

Sparx answered his question through her porcelain mask. "Long enough for you to understand why you're here." She folded her arms over her red and blue leather jumpsuit. "I realize that you think you're a prisoner but rest assured, Caleb Bruner, we brought you down here to talk. That's why we orchestrated the robbery this afternoon. We needed to capture you."

The eighteen year old flinched. "Wait. You're saying that you committed that bank heist so you could kidnap me?"

Carnation nodded. "I know it's unorthodox but the robbery was a ploy to get you to our hiding spot. We wanted to distract all the superhero groups like the Champions into thinking that it was villainous bank job when, in fact, it was part of a larger plan of introducing a new recruit into the fold."

His mouth dropped. "Bringing into the fold? You mean join you?"

"That's up to you." Sparx added. "We're not going to force you but we want you to reconsider our offer. You're a powerful psychic mutant with an untapped psionic ability that no one can fathom. We think it would be in your best interest to join our cause."

"Your cause?" Caleb's eyes lifted. "Exactly what is your cause?"

"Rebelling against the Biselle Bill." Carnation answered. "Like you, we are superpowered individuals who refuse to be registered and monitored by the government. We want to create a free society where anyone with special skills won't be persecuted and forced to conform a police state."

"What you're talking about is anarchy." Caleb pointed out. "Besides you people are the bad guys!"

"Are we?" Sparx questioned. "We might have committed a robbery but you almost went postal back at the bank and almost released some massive destruction with your psychic abilities. If I didn't stun you with my electrical powers, you might have caused some actual harm or worse gotten everyone killed."

He pounded the side of the cot. "I have control over my powers! You're the ones that almost got that little girl murdered. Wasn't it one your thugs that held her hostage?"

Carnation sighed. "Yes, you're right. We did make an error in judgment in employing a henchman with a criminal past. Certainly we take the blame on that but how do you explain your loss of control over your emotions which triggered your powers to almost go completely awry?"

He hated to admit but the pale girl was right. He did lose all sense of control with his abilities. His voice remained quiet.

"The point is," she continued. "We're not all innocent as we'd like to think we are. People like us who can do extraordinary things choose how they want to use their powers and to what path they need to follow." She glanced at her comrade. "Sparx and I selected our journey. Now, Caleb, it's your turn to select yours."

Clasping his hands together, he shifted his eyes back and forth between the two females. He still did not know what to make of all of this. Exhaling a breath, he spoke up about something that was bothering him. "Since you seem to make a convincing argument, maybe you could answer this question. How do you know all about me and who I am?"

Carnation grinned. "The Watchers Division aren't the only ones who investigate claims of unregistered superhumans and mutants. We've known of you skills for quite some time. We had to wait for the right moment to bring you in before they did."

"So you do know that the Watchers are trying to find me?" He asked.

"Of course," said Sparx. "But we kept you well hidden." She pointed to his armband. "Just to be safe side since they have high tech computers at their disposal sense unregistered people with powers, that bracelet you're wearing is a power inhibitor. It will suppress your psychic abilities so that they can't locate you."

Caleb glanced at his metal armband on his wrist. "No wonder I couldn't activate my powers earlier."

"We'll take it off you when you leave." The porcelain masked woman responded.

Cocking his head, the eighteen year old was surprised. "Wait, you're going to let me walk out of here? You're going to let me go?"

"Sure," said Carnation. "Like we said. You're not a prisoner. We only brought you in to talk and hopefully to convince you to join us. Everything you do is voluntary. We can't force you."

"How can I be so sure?" He inquired suspiciously.

Sparx giggled. "You don't." She teased. Caleb's eyes widened. She reassured him. "I'm kidding. But seriously, I think you should first talk with our leader and hopefully he can convince you to join us."

"I doubt that." He commented.

Carnation grinned. "Don't be so sure, Caleb. Our leader can be quite persuasive."

Folding his arms, the sandy brown haired teen lifted his eyebrows in disbelief. "Does your fearless leader have a name?"

The pale girl nodded.

"Yes. It's Kevin Poe."


End file.
